Me & You
by TheMightyInuzuka
Summary: A two part series, Me & You follows the story of Naruto Uzumaki. Newly transferred to a private school, the diligent and patient Naruto was a good student. Until he met the likes of Kiba Inuzuka. What kind of trouble will ensue? Rated M for language, later content, and dark subject matters. Mostly romantic comedy. Based partly on Fall Out Boy tracks. AU
1. A Little Less 16 Candles, a Little More

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is Kiba again finally with some written material (aka a short story). I hope that you aren't all upset with my sudden cancellation with "Confessions of a Teenage Boy", but I had to move on with that; it wasn't going anywhere with my writer's block. So I needed to take a MUCH needed hiatus. Plus with full time college and my three jobs, there really was no time to write anything.

So, in short, here is my newest effort. Similar to Bad Karma, this is going to be a NaruKiba story that takes place in an AU with a school setting. Though, instead of it being about the cool kids being all secretive and mean, this one is a little more light-hearted and goofy.

Based off a series of different Fall Out Boy tracks (which are perfectly angsty and about love and shit), "Me & You" is a NaruKiba fic with heart…and angst.

**Summary**: Naruto is a new student at a prestigious private school. Not usually the type to party or slack off, Naruto seems to become rebellious once he meets another student by the name of Kiba. How will his parents react? Or his other friends?

**Main Characters**:

Naruto Uzumaki

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Sakura Haruno

Shikamaru Nara

Kushina Uzumaki

Minato Namikaze

**Me & You**

Chapter One: **A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More…**

"Happy birthday!"

The cheering was small, but still loud; my family never knew how to use their inside voices.

I blew out my candles and sighed, smiling a little. I was slightly embarrassed. My mother cracked her knuckles then grabbed the kitchen knife to cut through the cake. My father looked over the photos he had taken with his camera and laughed, "You look a little depressed…not what you wanted for your birthday?"

I blinked a couple of times, then shook my head, "U-Uh no! It's fine…just thinking."

"About? Something bothering you hun?" My mother asked, slicing cleanly through the orange filled cake. I scratched the back of my head and thought for a moment; what was bothering me?

My birthday was usually a joyous thing…oh, yeah. "Do we have to move…?"

Both my parents looked at each other and sighed. My mother decided to answer. "Yes, dear. It'll be better for us over there. And the fact that your father is being asked to be the dean at the school you'll be attending, things seem better over there," she shot me a look of concern; she must've seen the downcast look I had on my face, "Naruto. I know you're going to miss your friends, but it's going to be better for you. Besides! You're sixteen now! Once we move, you can try and get your license and start anew as the "cool kid with a car"!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I guess," I let out a sigh. My father put down the camera on the wooden table and crossed his arms, giving me a questioning look.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back…just gotta do something. Save me a piece of cake! I know how much you like eating my birthday cake…" I growled under my breath, as I ran upstairs to my room. My parents glanced at each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope it's not going to be like this for long, Minato. He seems pretty upset about this whole relocating deal."

My father shook his head, "He'll be fine, Kushina. It's teenage angst. It'll go away soon. Like you said yourself, once we actually move and get settled in, Naruto will be settled in as well. He won't forget his friends, but he will have new ones."

Kushina nodded and placed a piece of cake on each of the three plates, "I hope you're right. I really do."

In my room, I looked over where I had everything; I was very particular when it came to organization.

My bed was placed directly in the middle of the bedroom, a nightstand on my right and left sides. Symmetry was key to a nicely balanced room. Of course, that was probably the only thing symmetrical in my room besides the various posters hung up on the walls. They weren't taped or stapled in, but framed nicely and organized depending on my likes.

On one wall, near my desk and computer, there were game posters: Fallout: New Vegas, Halo, Mortal Kombat, yah know; the most violent things a teenager could have in his room! Plushies and odd looking little trinkets dressed my desk like clothing; my pencils were topped with funky looking erasers and I kept them all sharpened 24/7.

On the other side of my room, I had nothing but music stuff. My dresser with all my clothes took up most of the wall, but where there was blank space was covered by My Chemical Romance, Ed Sheeran, The Beatles, and Pink Floyd. A very eclectic collection of music, ne?

I sighed and put a hand through my hair as I walked over to my right nightstand. I opened the drawer and took out a photo album. It was small, encased in a faux silver with a velvety bookend. I flipped through it; glancing through all my memories from the past summer. I smiled and closed it after looking through every picture.

"I'm going to miss this…" I noted to myself as I put the photo album back into my nightstand. Perfect timing, as I could hear my father calling to me from downstairs. I stood up and went back down, hands in my short pockets.

My mother and father were already digging into their cake as I sat down adjacent to my mother. "Thanks."

"You alright? You were up there a while…" My father asked.

I nodded and took a bit of my cake; it was like an orgasm in the mouth. My mother always made the best cake. Especially the ones for my birthday. They were always the best. "I'm fine. Just was looking through some stuff."

I could tell from the look they gave each other that they knew I had looked through my photo album. I took the longest time filling it up. The most recent entry being from the previous summer. I had started it my Freshman year and now going into my Sophomore year, I'd need to fill it with new memories.

What kind of memories? I had no clue.

But I was willing to find out.

**3 Months Later**

My uniform was itchy. I fucking hated it. Why did I have to go to a school with uniform?

My dad was the new dean, sure, but that didn't mean any special privileges for his only son. I sighed and readjusted my messenger bag. The uniform had an awkward fitting navy blue jacket and a white shirt underneath. Buttoned up partly (because fuck you, that's why) and a loose tie, the shirt clung to my skin slightly. Was I nervous or something?

The pants that I was wearing were jeans (luckily, we could wear anything on the bottom). My favorite orange pair at that. It clashed, really badly, but I didn't really care. I walked into the school and looked around at all the different kids that were attending. I felt like an outcast already.

Eyes attracted straight to my pants. Maybe it was a bad idea to wear bright orange pants with a navy blue uniform.

I blushed lightly, my whisker-like birthmarks being even more defined. I slowly started walking through the halls. Some sort of fair was going on. I looked at all the various clubs: "Swim Club", "Volleyball Club", "Baseball Club", "Basketball Club", they all seemed so cliche of a high school to do.

Then of course there was the "Manga Club" and "Gamers' Club". Those seemed a little bit more up my alley. But one in particular caught my eye; I walked over to it almost instantly. The name read basically: "Jinchuriki Club".

"What…what is a Jinchuriki Club?" I asked.

The boy behind the table had crimson hair that felt almost over his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful green, but it seemed as though he didn't really get much sleep. "Huh? Oh welcome to our booth," he spoke up; his voice was very monotone and lazy, but deep, "the Jinchuriki Club is a club for people who are looking for something different. We deal with new students, old students, outcasts, popular kids. It's really just a welcoming, relaxing club for people who just want to meet new people. Are you new here…?"

I looked around as if he were talking to someone else, "Oh…me? Yeah…! I am. Uh, my name is Naruto…Uzumaki."

The redhead stood up and held out his hand, "Gaara. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand and smiled lightly.

"Gaara…nice to meet you, too. So, do I just…join up? I'm new here…my dad actually started working here. He's the new dean!" I spoke a little more freely. Gaara seemed to be a nice guy, but I was still being a little wary. I also noticed his attire was very plain, much like his voice.

He was wearing a jacket like mine but with a crimson shirt underneath. His hair was a little messy, like I stated before, but not as bad as mine. His skin was pale and almost matched the lightness of his beige pants. He sat back down and handed me a piece of paper, "Here…our flier. It has everything you need to know on it: meeting times, dates, special events, requirements…etc."

"Requirements?"

"Yeah, I'm forced to put one on there by our president. But eh, it's all good. Don't worry so much about it."

I looked over the requirements, "Be…funky fresh…?"

"Don't ask…just stop by if you want." Gaara responded and I nodded to him, walking off towards the sub hallway.

"That was an interesting encounter…oomph!" I ran right into someone. He or she was definitely taller. I fell back a bit, but caught myself before I could hit the ground. I glanced up and blushed profusely, "I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The guy had his hair tied up into a high, spiky ponytail and he had a bored look on his face. His eyes were chocolate brown and skin a little darker than Gaara's, but not by much. He rolled his eyes, "Eh, don't be so loud. It's such a drag. You new here?"

I nodded and bowed another apology.

The guy sighed, "No need to apologize. Simple mistake. What's your name?"

"Naruto." I stood up straight and made eye contact with him; he didn't seem so intimidating now that he appeared to be nice. I blinked a couple of times, "Yours?"

"Shikamaru. You're a first year?"

"No, I'm a sophomore."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're really short."

I growled under my breath. It was one thing I always hated about myself. I never really hit a massive growth spurt; I remained a good five foot six since seventh grade. I sighed and skipped over it, "Yeah…whatever…what matters is that I'm the same age as everyone else in the second year. Regardless of height."

Shikamaru laughed a little, "You're right…just, one thing. Do you always talk this loud?"

I hadn't realized that I was shouting a bit when I was defending my height, and I blushed. "No…not really. Sorry."

"Good. Otherwise that'd be such a drag. I'll see you around, Naruto." And with that, Shikamaru walked past me and headed towards all the clubs and organizations.

I sighed and made sure to watch out where I was going. The school was massive! Luckily, I had a good sense of direction. Just not…awareness of what was around me.

I looked over my schedule and made my way to Room 204. I went up the first flight of stairs I could see and noticed that the population of students decreased as I went up the stairs. Seemed the fair was more important at the moment. As I reached the top step, I realized that I had been pushed right back down the steps.

"Wha—AHHH!" I screamed out as I tumbled down the stairs. I winced as I waited at the bottom, unable to see who had pushed me. "What…the fuck?"

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" A voice chimed in and I looked up to see an olive skinned boy. His hair was messy and he had the most alluring hazel eyes.

His cheeks were marked with two red tribal looking tattoos, which I wasn't even sure were real. But they were interesting overall. He quickly lifted me up onto my feet, and I winced. "Why'd you push me down the stairs!?"

"I didn't fucking mean to, okay? Just come with me! Quick~!" He pulled me along and I reluctantly followed, unable to break his grip. Plus, I was in so much pain I really didn't want to do anything too strenuous.

"Where are we going?!" I asked, feeling like I was being kidnapped at this point. The boy held up a finger to his lips and shushed me, continuing to power walk towards what seemed to be a Boys' Bathroom. I blushed. What was going on!?

Inside we went and my captor pushed me into an empty stall, entered with me and locked the door behind us. I was a little nervous; what was he planning? Why did he push me then proceed to kidnap me?

"Sit…pull down your pants!"

1…2…3…

"WHAT!?"

The boy rolled his eyes and bent over, unbuttoning my pants quickly, unzipping them, and pulled them down. My eyes widened. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!? "H-Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Suddenly, he pushed down on my shoulders, sitting me down on the toilet. Then proceeded to hop up on the toilet behind me, crouching down as if he were hiding.

"Shut the fuck up…just be cool."

Suddenly, I could hear the door open and some heavy footsteps enter. It seemed like maybe two or three other kids had entered the bathroom. I was about to mutter something but the boy's hand covered my mouth. I blushed profusely; I'm pretty sure he could feel my face getting flushed and heated.

What was going on?

"Shit he's not in here…that asshole is gonna get it! Come on. Let's go look elsewhere." One of the guys stated and they all three left. The boy behind me removed his hand and stepped down from the toilet, opening the door, and heading towards the nice marble counters.

I sat there for a second before realizing my pants were down. I quickly pulled them up and buttoned them, storming out of the stall to finally get some answers. "What the fuck is your issue!? Why did you push me? Why did you take me in here?!"

"I couldn't have any witnesses giving me away…besides, it seemed to be the only to get you to come with me."

"To push me? I fucking hurt, man!" I growled through my gritted teeth. He turned towards me and rolled his eyes, giving me a dog like smirk. His teeth seemed to be a little sharper than the average teen's, but I wasn't concerned in his looks at the moment.

"What's your name? Never seen you before."

I looked away, "You pull down my pants THEN ask for my name? Don't you think it should be reversed?"

He snickered, "Sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything else. They would've looked inside the stall if there was no one in it. Your pants would totally deter them. No one here, especially me, wears such tacky pants."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Sorry, no offense." He responded, leaning against the counter. "So what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

"Naruto Uzumaki…Uzumaki….Naruto. Naru. To. Got it."

What the fuck was that about? I rolled my eyes, "What about you? Or should I just call you Child Abductor?"

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba. Keebs. However you wanna call me. And child? Pfft, from what I saw down there, you aren't no child."

I blushed and covered up my crotch. "W-wha…what did you see?!"

"I'm fucking with you. I didn't see anything. Maybe you are a child~ First year?"

I growled, "NO. I'm a second year! Fuck…why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because. You're short…?"

I was prepared to walk out right then and there, until I stumbled a bit. My ankle was in a lot of pain. "Shit…"

"Yah need some help?"

I shook my head, "No…you've done enough today. I'll get to the nurse myself—GAH what the hell!?"

Instantly, I found myself being carried over Kiba's shoulder; I blushed and growled, "Put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Well, if you continue to walk on a hurt ankle, you're only going to make things worse. Plus, since you are new, I know my way around here. Just trust me." Kiba explained, exiting the bathroom. He seemed to quickly walk towards the nurse's office, being wary of his pursuers from earlier.

Finally, once we reached the office, he put me down in front of it and cracked his neck. "I'll see you later. I've gotta get going."

"Wait…! Kiba, why were they chasing after you?" I asked.

He played it off and scoffed, "It doesn't matter does it? They won't be able to do anything to me! I'll catch you around, fox boy!"

With that he left…fox boy?! What…where did that come from?

I growled and entered the nurse's. My ankle was in so much pain.

And that was when I met Kiba Inuzuka: my worst influence.

**A/N**: I had so much fun writing this first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Read, comment, review, favorite, share, whatever you do nowadays to like stories! This one will be updated more frequently and will be in two parts. Thanks everyone!


	2. I Don't Care

**Me & You**

Chapter Two: **I Don't Care!**

Exiting the nurse's office, I found myself getting used to my wrapped ankle. First day of school and a temporary sprain happens. Fuck.

I sighed, looking at my note. The kind woman had written me one to get to my first class without consequences; I was already fifteen minutes late. What a great way to introduce yourself to the class. I made sure I had everything before walking in the direction of my class.

Luckily, I had the general idea where 204 was.

As I reached the door, I could hear the teacher already talking inside. This was going to be awkward.

I opened the door after letting out a sigh and entered. Suddenly, the room went quiet. All the other students were staring right back at me. There were barely any seats left, and I tried to spot one before the teacher cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?"

I nodded, a blush apparent on my cheeks, and handed him the note. "I'm new here…sorry I'm late…I was in the nurse's."

The white haired man looked over the note and smiled from underneath…his mask? This teacher was odd looking: he had a scar through his left eye, but I could tell his vision was perfectly fine. He was wearing a medical mask: maybe he was sick? And his hair seemed to defy gravity. It was grayish silver and pretty well-kept.

He couldn't have been any older than 30.

"Well, that's fine. Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

I blinked then turned towards all the eyes that were burning me from behind. I cleared my throat and began to speak. "My name is Naruto…Uzumaki…I'm a sophomore, so don't get any other ideas about my height!" A couple of kids looked at each other and snickered under their breath; obviously the jokes were going to be made now. I continued, "I'm sixteen…and I'm excited to meet…all of you…?"

The silence was even more awkward than before but I could tell that the teacher knew that. He patted me on the back and cleared his throat, "Well, Naruto. It is nice to have you as well. My name is Mr. Hatake. Go ahead and find an empty seat," he pushed me forward a bit, "you have your textbook correct…?"

I was just about to move when I checked my messenger bag. Shit. "N-No…It seems that I forgot to go to my locker…"

"Well…looks like—"

"He can share mine!" A feminine voice called out.

Everyone turned towards the source, including myself. From the middle of the right side of the room, a girl with the lightest of pink hair you could have raised her hand slightly to get my attention. She smirked, "Plus there is an empty seat right next to me."

Mr. Hatake clapped his hands together, "Ahh, Sakura. So generous as always. Naruto, go ahead and sit next to Ms. Haruno over there. I'm sure you two will get along."

I nodded and put a hand through my hair. I walked over to where Sakura was sitting and sat down in the empty chair next to her; I slid my bag off my shoulder and she slid the book in between us. "Thanks…you really didn't have to do that…"

"It's okay. You've already missed fifteen minutes of the class, so what would be the point of you going to your locker to miss more?"

I blushed and laughed sheepishly, "You're right…Sakura, was it?"

"Yeah. Sakura Haruno," she held out her hand, "nice to meet you, Naruto."

I shook it and smiled. With that out of the way, Mr. Hatake went back to instructing. "Okay class. Now that we've basically got everyone, we can begin with what this course is going to signify. Most of my projects are teamwork assignments. Working together is essential to what you do outside of life; you're always going to be put in situations with people you don't like or people you can stand. Either way," he took a piece of chalk and wrote out his next statement:

"You must work together."

He put down the chalk and sighed, "Now, let's go ahead and look at chapter one, section one of your brand new biology text books and prepare to take notes."

I got out my pencil and pad from my bag and placed them in front of me. I glanced to Sakura, who was already titling her paper and in her own world. At least she seemed to be studious. I laughed a little and was happy to have one more new friend.

**After Biology**

I gathered up my things and walked out of the classroom with Sakura.

"So, you've been here since your first year?"

Sakura nodded and held her books close to her chest, "Yup. My parents really wanted to make sure my intelligence and diligence weren't wasted elsewhere. They're pretty particular."

I nodded, "I see what you mean. I may not be the best student but I'm not the worst…my dad is the new dean here so I'm kinda obligated to attend so he can keep an eye on me."

"Your dad is Minato Namikaze?"

"You know of him already? It's only my first day…"

Sakura giggled a bit, "Well, he was here last month. We had a student government meeting and we got to meet the new staff. He was one of them."

I had forgotten that I had moved before the school year had started. "Oh, I see…"

"Yeah he seems really nice. Intelligent. Hardworking. A lot of ideas."

I laughed and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Sounds like good ol' dad…"

Sakura looked me over, "So, what class do you have next?"

I took out my schedule and unfolded it, reading my 2nd period class. "I have…Home Economics…that's like…cooking and such right?"

"Well, here, it mainly focuses on the culinary aspects but there are other things as well. That should be interesting." Sakura admitted. We finally reached the end of the hall. It split off into the main hall and if you kept going forward, it would lead to the Athletics Hall.

"I'll see you around, Naruto." She winked at me and walked off down the Athletics Hall. I blushed a little bit. That was weird. Usually, I never got winks from girls. Did I look good or something…? This school was definitely something different. I decided to pick up the pace and walk to the left, down towards where my Home Ec class was.

**Home Economics**

I seemed to be the first one in class as the teacher glanced up at me, looking a little surprised. "Oh, hello!"

"Hi…is this the right room?"

She put down her pencil and smiled, "If you're looking for Home Economics, 2nd period, with Ms. Yuhi, it is."

I looked over my paper to make sure before nodding. She stood up, "You must be Naruto. The new dean's son?"

"Y-Yeah!"

First days for me were always so awkward; I wasn't sure why, but it seemed that everyone was overly nice. I looked around the kitchen-esque room and then back to Ms. Yuhi. "Uhm, do I just choose any seat?"

"Sure. Pick one of the many empty ones. The rest of the students should be coming in any second."

I decided to take one near the back, and I sighed. Looking down at my ankle, I winced as I tried to move it in a more comfortable direction. Suddenly, I remembered Kiba.

That bastard had pushed me down the stairs…just to run away from some goons. I growled under my breath, "If I ever have to see him again…I'm going to—"

"Yo! Ms. Yuhi!"

That voice. That _voice_. I looked up and noticed that Kiba Inuzuka had entered the room. Did he have super senses? I was shocked; speechless, actually. Ms. Yuhi rolled her eyes then smiled, "Kiba. Hello again. Ready for this semester?"

"You bet," the brunet scratched the back of his head and stuck out his tongue playfully, "after being in here so much for lunch last semester, I had to come and actually take the class."

"Well, a lot of the eating won't happen until later, but I'm sure you'll find something to do. Go take a seat." Ms. Yuhi gestured in my direction and we made eye contact.

We being Kiba. And myself.

His smile dropped a bit but then quickly picked up again as he power walked over to me, basically, sliding into the chair right next to me. "Hey there~ I know you!"

"Yeah…you do."

"That sounded really mean…is it because of your ankle? Once again, I'm so so sorry about that. I didn't mean to actually push you…just faux push."

"Faux push? What the fuck does that mean?" I whispered to him, a hint of anger in my voice. He met my whisper and smirked.

"Well, fake push. To not really push. Do you not know what faux means?"

He was definitely a smart-ass.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, crossing my arms, and leaned back in my chair. The brunet sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, okay? I really am."

The sincerity in his voice made me break and I glanced to him, "It's no big deal…why were those guys chasing you?"

Kiba scratched his cheek a bit and shrugged, "Always looking to get in a fight with me. I called them some names, they chased after me and I found you! Now we're good friends and you've got my back and I've got yours."

I blinked and turned towards him completely, "Wait…we're good friends now…?"

Kiba nodded and I scoffed, "Barely. You sprained my ankle, kidnapped me, took me into a bathroom stall, REMOVED my pants—"

"I just pulled them down…not removed them."

"Same difference! REMOVED my pants…then proceeded to carry me to the nurse's? How does that make us good friends?"

"Well, let's look at the checklist," oh dear God here we go, "friends always get into trouble with each other: tussles, fights. So your sprained ankle was a casualty of war. Me kidnapping you is like hanging out past curfew and being super secretive about it so your parents don't find out. Pulling down your pants? Well…I mean, we're both dudes. Who hasn't seen a dick before?"

I blushed at that last one and huffed, "Go on…"

"And at least I took you to the nurse's office WHEN YOU are new to the school and hurt. Who else would do something like that?" Kiba explained, crossing his arms matter of factly.

He had a point…and I loosened up a bit. "Thanks…for taking me to the nurse. BUT NO THANKS for everything else. But…I guess we're friends."

Kiba grinned and put an arm around, pulling me in. "And soon to be the bestest of 'em!"

I sighed and struggled to get out from his grip; more students began to come in and I finally got out of Kiba's grip. Sadly, no one that I had met earlier had come in but I didn't really mind. As I had admitted, at least I had one of my new friends. The oddest of the bunch to be honest.

The brunet boy sighed and leaned back, "So. Naruto. What other classes do you have…let's compare, eh?"

I sighed and took out my schedule, placing it on the table. He took out his, which was a little more worn, and laid it flat. It seemed as if we had three classes together. Almost back to back.

"Wow! So this one, gym, and a homeroom? Cool. Seems like we were meant to be together," he put his arm around me again and smirked. I blushed.

'Why did he have to word it like that…? Ugh…Naruto, stop. You can't be having these feelings right now…stop.' I thought to myself as I felt my heart racing a bit. I had to admit: Kiba was indeed attractive, but I wasn't…I knew that I wasn't gay. I couldn't be. After all, I was a teenager.

Hormones are listless demons that just want to ruin your life.

I nodded, "I guess so." I joked along.

Kiba pulled away and then took a moment before laughing a little, "Hey, you could say that me pulling down your pants and seeing your junk was preparation for gym. Heh."

"Y-You didn't see my junk! My boxers were still in tact."

"I know. I'm fucking with you. Calm down. Can't you take a joke?" Kiba nudged me a bit; and I shrugged, "Sorry, I'm never really sure when people are serious or not…it's a fault of mine."

Kiba blinked and he seemed confused, "Really? You seem like you'd be the joking type…you've never even pulled a prank or sarcastic joke on someone?"

I shook my head. I was the good one, always. Out of all of my friends, I usually was the one who was most responsible. I shrugged, "I really never found interest in it."

"Boring! Come on. After school: you and me, we'll hang out and cause some mischief. Whataya say?" Kiba suggested and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mischief?"

"Yeah! Just two buddies painting the town red."

I shook my head, "Uh no…I can't do something like that…"

"Whataya mean? If not that right now, just hang out with me. I'm really not doing much and I can show you around town! It'll be a good time." Kiba then suggested; he seemed really adamant about hanging out with me. I sighed and looked him over one last time. He was indeed cute…STOP.

"Fine. I'll hang out."

He seemed to do a mini cheer before putting away his schedule. Finally, the class was about to start. "Thanks. I'm excited now."

"Me too…" I said. Sarcasm wasn't _foreign_ to me.

**After School**

I waited out in front of the school. After homeroom, Kiba had to go and take care of something before hanging out. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to hang out with the Inuzuka kid. I had only just met him and first impressions weren't exactly the best. Though, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to hang out with him.

"I could count it as making it up to me for busting up my ankle…" I chanted to myself.

That made me feel a little bit better. He did owe me.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see my dat-friend. "Hey."

"Hey, sorry about that! Had to take care of some things with my classes." Kiba shrugged, scratching his head. I blinked a couple of times; maybe he needed to alter some scheduling conflicts or whatever.

I shrugged, "It's no biggie. I waited didn't I?"

"Indeed…you did," Kiba drifted off a bit, looking a little bit embarrassed; I took notice, "so are you ready to go?"

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, readjusting my backpack.

"Oh, well. I thought you could choose! There's the mall…my place…yours…or we could just go all over town." Kiba suggested. I blinked a couple of times and smirked.

"I guess we can go all over town…mom picking us up or…?"

Kiba shook his head and took out a set of keys. He held them up and pressed a button on one of them. A car in the parking lot beeped and he dangled them in front of me, "I'm picking us up."

"You drive…?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah…don't you?" Kiba asked, walking towards his car. I shook my head and sighed.

"Not yet. I'm taking my test in a few days. But that's…actually really cool. Nice car too!" I was getting a little more excited. Kiba's car was nothing too fancy, but it was definitely a cool looking car. It was slightly vintage looking, having a red paint job with some black decals here and there. It was an older model Mustang. The seats were leather and there was a small backseat that was covered with sweatshirts and some bags; 'He must eat in his car a lot…' I thought, chuckling a bit.

"Like it? My mom got it for me for my sixteenth birthday. I had to get my license first, to drive of course, but once I saw it….I was elated. It's my baby~" He looked at me and opened the passenger door, "After you~"

"Such a gentleman." I joked, getting inside. He closed the door after me and got into the driver seat, turning on the car. It roared and rumbled and he took out an iPod with a red case. It was one of those classic ones, that held tons and tons of songs. I had one similar to it. I had thought it was a dying breed. I was interested to hear what kind of music Kiba liked.

He plugged it into the auxiliary cord and handed it to me, "Pick whatever you want."

I looked through the songs and I was dumbfounded. "Pink Floyd…? The Beatles? Paramore? Deep Purple…?"

"Never heard of 'em?"

"No! I love all these bands…we have very similar music tastes…" I mused, looking through more and more of his artists and albums. He had so many collections it was uncanny. I finally decided on playing an Ed Sheeran album he had. I put down the iPod in the cup holder and I could tell Kiba was happy.

"Nice choice…although anything on there would've been fine too. But this works! Ready?" Kiba asked. I nodded and buckled up, as did he. We backed out of the parking lot and out towards the street.

The adventure's first stop ended up with us at the local video game arcade. "Like games?"

"Hell yeah I do." I answered back; it felt good to relax for once. Kiba seemed to know how to show a guy a good time…wait…don't look too far into that.

Kiba parked in an empty space and we exited the car. I left my bag in the car and made sure to grab my phone. I put my orange cased phone in my pocket and walked with Kiba towards the entrance of the arcade. He locked his car with the pager and put his keys in his pocket.

The inside of the arcade was so cool: a massive three tier arcade, with more table top friendly games on the bottom and what seemed to be fighting and action and shooters on the second, with finally the racing and prizes and what not up on top. So many flashing lights and sounds filled my senses, it was a sensory overload. I felt like a little kid again as my mouth seemed to stay in a wide mouthed smile. Kiba obviously took notice.

"You okay there? You act like you haven't seen an arcade before."

I shook my head, blushing, "Y-Yeah I'm fine! Just nothing this big before…"

"Heh…that's what she said…"

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped and he laughed afterwards…I couldn't help but laugh as well. Usually at a joke like that, I'd be embarrassed and make sure no one heard it, but…for some reason, I felt okay with Kiba doing it.

A weird feeling in my stomach churned and the two of us decided to hit the air hockey table first.

"I'm a pro at this." I stated confidently and Kiba raised an eyebrow, taking out four quarters.

"Oh really? We'll have to see about that," he put the quarters in and shoved the device inside the machine, "you are new in town so I guess I'll have to show you the ropes." He went to the other side of the table and the air began to rise on the grid. The puck was on my side and I grabbed it.

"Heh, you're cocky, huh," I put the puck on the table, "get ready for Uzumaki fury!" I hit the puck with ferocity, aiming for his goal.

**CLINK!**

I cheered a bit, hearing the noise of a goal going in. Kiba cleared his throat, "Uhm, Naruto?"

I blinked and looked at him. He pointed up to the scoreboard and I noticed that the point was on his side, not mine. "W-What?! How?!"

"I told you…I'm gonna have to show you the ropes~" He grabbed the puck and put it on the table. He had hit my puck back that fast? I gulped and prepared myself for the worst. "Luck. I'd like to see you try that when I'm paying attention."

**CLINK!**

2 points read up on the screen and Kiba stuck out his tongue playfully, "You know…you probably would be better if you didn't talk so much." I blushed scarlet; I was so confident! Now I felt as if I were just worthless.

I growled, "Come on!"

Back and forth the puck went. After getting the hang of how Kiba played, I found myself scoring a lot more. Finally, we were down to a tie match. Game point.

I had the puck and I swirled it around a bit. "This game is mine!"

"In your dreams, foxy~" Kiba taunted and I blushed, finally hitting the puck towards my opponent. He hit it back, masterfully and I deflected as well. The puck hit the edge of the table and Kiba caught it in his blind spot, aimed right for my goal. Almost slipping up, I moved a bit to block the puck from going in. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead; it was a tense match.

It was so tense that even a few people decided to stand and watch! The puck was being abused back and forth between the two of us; stuck in the middle of a hard situation. Where only one side could win.

Finally, Kiba hit it back and I struck it with force. The puck flew and hit Kiba right in the chest. The brunet buckled over a bit and coughed. I went over to him, shocked and put a hand on his back. He was hunched over and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Oh my God! Kiba I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

**CLINK!**

The puck had flown right into my goal. I blinked, trying to process what had happened. The coughing had turned into laughter as Kiba looked up. "A puck to the chest…I've received worse. Never let your guard down~"

I was infuriated. He had won by cheating methods! "You cheated!"

"Not really. You just left your post and I took the shot. We were still in game."

"B-but I thought you were hurt!"

Kiba shrugged, "Like I said. I've taken worse to my body. Trust me. Hehe."

I growled and punched him in the shoulder, "Asshole."

Kiba snickered and pulled me into an arm hug. "Sorry…I didn't mean to make you mad. Let's go do something not so competitive, yeah?"

I nodded and smirked. For some reason, I couldn't find a reason to stay mad at the Inuzuka. Even when we were in Home Ec and he sat next to me, the amount of hate I felt towards him for hurting my ankle (which was feeling better as time passed on, but still difficult to walk on) seemed to dissipate as we talked.

Maybe we were good friends…

We decided to head up the escalator towards the second floor. All the competitive games were there, so it seemed to be the off— "Is that Guitar Hero?" I blinked.

Plans thwarted.

We each grabbed a guitar and put in the necessary amount of coins. Kiba sighed, "Just letting you know…I fucking suck at this game. I'm better at playing actual guitar."

"Well, I'm not that good either…but it's fun!"

After looking through the various costume choices and guitar choices for the characters we chose (I chose Izzy Sparks while Kiba chose Lars), we finally reached the song menu. The two of us saw the same song and smirked, looked at each other, then chose it. We both chose Expert and then glared suspiciously at each other.

The tracks came up and the song title of "The Metal" by Tenacious D came up at the top. The notes started kicking in, and to my surprise, Kiba was hitting all the notes. Perfectly. Luckily, I was as well.

"Not good at this game huh?" Kiba asked, his eyes not even leaving the screen.

"I may play it every now and then at my place…what's it to yah?" I teased, continuing to hit the notes.

We both had a 250+ note streak at this point and there seemed to be an infinite tie. As the song's climax was nearing, Kiba slipped up and accidentally activated star power earlier than best, and I took the lead with my star power build up. The song ended and by 1,000 points, I had beaten Kiba. I cheered and held up rock devil horns to him, sticking my tongue out. "Hah! I win!"

Kiba shook his head and put his guitar back on it's stand, "Whatever~ You got lucky. If I hadn't done that fuck up, I would've taken that."

"Sore loser."

"Am not!" He flushed; even though his cheeks were covered by red tattoos, I could tell he was blushing. I laughed and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Kiba loosened up and laughed, "Come on! There's a snack bar in here. We can get something to eat yeah?"

My stomach growled; I was a little hungry. I nodded, "Sure thing. Lead the way, Captain."

Kiba lead me towards the other side of the second floor where I could smell the cheap popcorn and hotdogs fill the air. I smiled and we approached the snack counter. "What do you want? It's on me~"

"Ahh…you don't have to do that. You've paid for two games…" I took out my wallet and noticed that I didn't really have that much money. "I-I can pay for you!"

Kiba shook his head, "Rain check. Kay?"

I blushed and put my wallet away, "Hot dog and Coke…please and thank you."

After getting our food, we sat down at a small table, surprisingly clean for an arcade, and we ate. Finally, I decided to ask. "So…your tattoos…are those real?"

Kiba nodded, "Yeah…it's a family thing. Complicated, really."

"Well, I'm here now. I have time."

"My family, the Inuzukas, pride themselves in freedom of expression and always watching out for family and others. These triangles are a symbol of that tight knit feeling of security and since they are on the face, it's expressive…it sounds stupid I know…" Kiba explained.

I held up my hands in defense and shook my head, "No! Don't. It's actually really cool…I've always wanted a tattoo…I just haven't been able to convince my parents yet."

"Why not just get one…?" Kiba suggested, sipping from his Dr. Pepper.

I blinked and laughed, "You're kidding right?"

"No. Just get one."

I then noticed that he was serious and almost choked on my hot dog. Minds out of the gutter. I cleared my throat and took a drink, "Wait…I can't just do that! My parents would kill me!"

"Get it somewhere they won't see! Like…I don't know…your shoulder…lower back…stomach?" Kiba listed, and I thought about it. I had never even thought of doing anything without my parents knowing…but then I shook my head in disagreement.

"I don't know, Kiba…not yet. I'm not even sure of what I want. I don't want to get a tattoo if it means shit."

Kiba shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'm sure you'd look good with a tattoo."

I blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, eating more of his nachos, "I mean. I can be honest with yah! You're a pretty attractive guy. I-I mean! I-I'm-It's not like I like guys or something but like…yeah."

I laughed a little and found his comment and embarrassment a little awkward. Why would he say something like that? I blushed at the thought of someone thinking that I was attractive and looked at Kiba, "Thanks…"

Kiba smiled genuinely and stuck his tongue out through his teeth a bit, "No problem."

We continued eating and Kiba then cleared his throat, "So…where did you move from?" I leaned back in my chair and looked down a bit.

"I moved from the Eastern Part of town. Where like the Hot Springs gardens are and where they do all the really rural festivals. Small town named Uzu. Nothing spectacular. Although, my ancestors founded the town so I'm from a long line of Uzumakis! That's cool…I guess." I explained, feeling I was rambling.

Kiba nodded, "So your dad got the position as the new dean and such so you moved down here? Do you miss your friends?"

"Yeah…quite a bit actually. Though, like my mom told me before we moved, they won't go anywhere. And I'll make new friends." I said.

Kiba put his hand out across the table in a fist and smirked, "Like me?"

I bumped his fist and smiled, "Like you."

He pulled back and finished off his last few chips before I had one more question. "So…you play guitar?"

Kiba seemed to stop what he was doing and blushed; he must've slipped that one up. The brunet swallowed his food and wiped his fingers off on a napkin before looking away. "Uh yeah! I do…I really don't announce it much. But I do."

"Cool…I've always wanted to learn how to play. Or at least be somewhat talented in some sort of art form." I admitted, placing my head against my arm. I sighed. I had no sort of artistic bone in my body.

"Why not try doing something then? Have you even experimented with other like…forms?"

I shook my head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…like singing…acting…performing…instruments…painting…porn?" The last one made my eyes widen and I looked away; the brunet started laughing, "I kid I kid…but seriously. What about everything else?"

I pushed some of the strands of hair away from my face and sighed, "Well. I've tried singing before…I don't think I'm that good. And I've always wanted to learn the piano. I-I kinda have a want to be in a band with someone. Yah know? That feeling of performing in front of people and like…having people sing your songs…it must feel great. I want to be like The Beatles and perform in front of thousands of people…ahhhh" I mimicked a loud crowd through a hushed whisper and waved my hands around. After I realized my reenactment, I blushed and sheepishly giggled.

Kiba smirked, "Well! Why not join one with me? I can help you out with rhythm guitar or something…and you could be the lead singer!"

I shook my head, "Uh I couldn't do that…Like I said, I can't sing."

"No. You said you don't THINK you're THAT good. I need to judge it for myself. Besides, being in a band isn't just two of us! I know of some other people that'd be able to fill in well needed positions. Come on~ It'd be fun. Our little side project." Kiba persuaded and I bit my lip, thinking.

"I don't know…Kiba…"

"Come on. We'd get to spend more time together!"

I blinked and my mind went straight to the gutter again. Why was I having such thoughts about Kiba? His body…his face…his cute little mouth thing he did with his tongue…his hyperactive personality…It wasn't natural! I shook my head and looked away with a blush, "Fine…but only if we can get other people involved…and you'll help me learn my rhythm."

Kiba did a little bit of a dance in his chair and he smirked, "Yes! Okay this is awesome! Come on! Let's go over to my place and we'll start writing some stuff. It'll be fun."

"I don't know…maybe not today. It's getting late." I hesitated.

"I promise I'll have you home before 8:30! Just tell your parents you are hanging out with a friend! Don't you think they'll be fine with it?" Kiba asked and I grabbed my phone.

I hadn't received any texts yet from anyone and I glided my thumb across the screen a couple of times before finally opening up my messages. I sent one straight to my mother:

**Hey. I'm going to be out with a friend at his place for a while. Will be home before 8:30! Love you!**

I sent the text and smiled, giving a sigh of relief as well. "There…happy?"

"Very," he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, "let's go!"

I stumbled along, embarrassed to be pulled through an arcade by another guy as if I were a six year old. That day had turned out to be very interesting, and it was only going to get more so from then on out. We hadn't even hit the rest of the town yet, but I was already making my way to Kiba's house.

What had gotten into me? Though, I couldn't help but smile:

I had made a true friend.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading chapter two! I already got some really nice reviews from people for this and I'm really glad to be back with all of my writing and such. Comment, review, read, fave, share, whatever y'all do! It'd be really helpful! And if you want to read more of Me & You, do so!


	3. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race

**Me & You**

Chapter Three: **This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race**

The drive through the town was definitely very interesting. The architecture of Konoha was different from back home. We had Queen blasting in the car as we drove and I lightly tapped my foot to the beat of the kick drum, looking at various establishments as they passed.

"How long have you lived in Konoha, Kiba?" I asked, deciding to start conversation.

The brunet turned down "Another One Bites the Dust", so that it was lightly humming in the background, and he cleared his throat. "Well," he thought for a moment, "I've been here my whole life basically. Grew up with the same people and such. The only time I've really ever changed scenery is when I moved homes. We used to live in South Konoha now we live a little bit closer to the school. Not by much, but still."

I nodded and continued looking at all the pretty trees. They were in fall colors which made a mesmerizing golden brown color mixed with reds and oranges here and there. I sighed contently and shifted in my seat, looking back forward. "I see, well. That's pretty cool. Konoha seems like a fun place."

"Yeah. There's a lot to do, quite contrary to popular teen belief," Kiba spoke, making a right turn down the next street, "movies, concerts, beach, and the arcade as you know."

"A beach?"

Kiba smirked, "You like the water?"

I blushed a little bit and laughed slightly, "Yeah. I used to live basically on an island. So…water is what makes me feel like it's home…"

Kiba glanced over at me, though I didn't really notice. He continued driving and we took a left, pulling into a residential neighborhood. It was, surprisingly for me, gated.

"You live in a gated community?"

Kiba laughed then looked at me, "What? Surprised?"

"No," I lied, "just a question." I had expected Kiba to live more in a neighborhood like I did: still nice but definitely high-end. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable; I really wasn't one for judging people but damn did I underestimate Kiba.

The neighborhood had a ton, and I mean a TON, of three level or really big one level homes. They were almost like mansions! Nothing extravagant like a 30-acre living space, but they were pretty big. Great looking architecture, with that, I could tell that the owners took good care of their homes. What did Kiba's family do to earn such a place like this?

"You're drooling a bit there, champ."

I shook my head, exiting my mind scape, and quickly wiped my lip. Nothing was there and I growled at Kiba. He snickered, "Jeez, just kidding. But seriously, you spaced out there for a second. Haven't seen a neighborhood like this before?"

"Well. Uzu isn't really a big town. We mostly have rural living spaces, farms, or huge garden-like homes." I commented and Kiba nodded his head, pulling down a cul-de-sac.

"Interesting. I bet it's really nice there~"

I nodded. The car pulled into a driveway and I looked up at the house which I assumed was Kiba's. It was a big one level, like the few I had seen driving by. It was a big grey house with red rimmed windows. An interesting color palette, but I didn't mind.

The lawn was neatly trimmed and there were plots of roses and lilies all along the pathway. A big willow tree sat in the middle of the yard with a swing attached to it. The driveway could fit maybe four cars in it; it was in the back middle of the cul-de-sac and had the most amount of square footage of the houses in the lot.

Kiba put the car in park then removed the keys, and got out. I got out as well, grabbing my backpack and shut the door behind me. "Wow…really nice looking home, Kiba." I looked to him and he leaned against his car, giving a cocky bit of a hair flip and smirk.

"Eh, it's not that great." He joked and I rolled my eyes, before walking with him up to the front door. As he was unlocking the door he glanced over his shoulder to me, "Brace yourself."

"Wait what do you mean…?" I asked, confused.

The door opened and instantly I found myself on the ground. The air had been knocked out of me and I struggled to move. What the fuck had just tackled me? A 400 pound man!?

I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but white fur. White fur…?

Suddenly, I started getting licked. I let out a noise before trying to cover my face. "H-Help! K-Kiba!" All I could hear was laughter, from most likely Kiba on the floor as he tried calling off his dog.

"Ahhahahaha! A-akamaru! Get off of him boy hahahahaha." The laughing wouldn't stop as finally Akamaru got off of me and sat next to his owner, nudging him lightly with his nose. I struggled a bit to sit up and I growled.

My face was covered in saliva and I felt gross; that was no dog! It was a bear. Akamaru looked at me with a tilted head and barked a bit. I jumped. Kiba laughed and got up, holding out a hand to me. "Here. Let me help you up."

I grabbed his hand and stood, straightening out my clothes and I blushed slightly. "Thanks…ow…" I rubbed my tailbone a bit and Kiba checked behind me.

"Your ass okay?"

I covered my ass with my hands and turned away, "Y-yeah it's fine! Don't look at my ass, man!"

He laughed slightly and stuck out his tongue again. "Whatever! It's not that bad." He joked and I rolled my eyes; why did he keep saying stuff like that? It was embarrassing.

"Sorry about Akamaru. Come on in." Kiba entered the house, followed by Akamaru, and I followed after the both of them. The inside was even more kept than the exterior.

The wood flooring was shiny, most likely recently cleaned, and the walls were a beige color that matched the orange-red ceilings. A very tuscan feel. I blinked and put my bag down next to my shoes as I took them off, and smiled. "Really nice home."

Kiba put his shoes next to mine and dropped off his backpack as well. "Thanks. My mom takes pride in keeping it clean, despite all the dogs."

"Dogs…? You have multiple?"

Kiba nodded and walked forward, whistling. Suddenly, the patter of many paws got louder and louder as about five more dogs came into view. I hid behind my new friend, afraid that they'd all jump on me as well. Kiba glanced at me over his shoulder and smiled, "Okay! Stay!"

All of them sat and stayed still, panting happily.

I slowly came out from behind and Kiba went up to the first one, farthest on the left.

"This is my mom's dog, Kuromaru," the black and white dog barked and oddly enough had an eyepatch covering his right eye, "he's missing an ear and partially blind. But nonetheless a fierce and loyal companion." Kuromaru licked Kiba's hand and the brunet went to the next two.

"These are Hakusho and Dosumaru. They're the youngest of the bunch. We bred them a while ago with Kuromaru and his companion Luka," Kiba pointed to a beige female dog with shorter hair and a pair of beautiful green eyes. "They're sweethearts."

The two dogs had grey hair, lighter than Kuromaru's, with tints of beige which I guessed was from Luka. I nodded, "They are pretty adorable, hehe." I stepped forward and pet Dosumaru and Hakusho's heads. They sniffed me for my scent for a moment, then proceeded to lick my hand.

"They like you. Surprising." Kiba took note and went to the last two. "Of course, I introduced you to Luka. She's the only female of the bunch. But don't assume we just let them have their way with her," I blushed and gave a look of disgust and disbelief.

"Why would I think that!? That'd be cruel!"

Kiba laughed and shrugged, "Never know. I assume you don't own any pets."

I shook my head, "How could you assume that…?"

"You don't have a scent of another animal on you…"

"You can smell that?" I asked, not believing anything he was saying.

Then Kiba nodded, "Yeah. So can they. Which is why they like you." I had to agree with him on that; other animals could definitely be on edge if I had owned any sort of animal. Especially other dogs.

"Anyway. Luka. Then we have Yanmaru. He's probably our oldest dog," Kiba patted the head of a scruffier looking dog. He had a brown mane, his hair definitely thinning. You could tell that this dog was the oldest. He panted slowly but happily and I smiled. "He's cute too."

Kiba then reached the last dog, which was the one that tackled me. The brunet put this one in a sort of a headlock and hugged him tightly. "And this one is my favorite dog. He's mine. His name is Akamaru. And he already likes you~"

Akamaru barked and licked my hand lightly before biting it slightly. I pulled away and held my hand, "Ah fuck! What the hell!?"

"He does that sometimes. He doesn't mean to hurt people." Kiba reassured and he stood up next to me. He grabbed my hand and examined it. "Eh it's fine. Just this will help~" Then Kiba did something unexpected.

He licked, with his own tongue, where my hand had been bitten.

I blinked a couple of times and blushed profusely, pulling my hand away from him. "E-Ehhh!? WHY DID YOU LICK ME!?"

Kiba tilted his head a bit and shrugged, "Well? It's supposed to help. Or at least take away the pain until further attention is given. What's wrong?"

"T-That's so gross! Like…humans aren't supposed to do that!"

"I mean…we humans do other things with our tongue. Like…let's see! I mean, sometimes we suck di—"

"STOP. Just…let's go ahead and get to writing music yeah?" I interrupted Kiba before he could finish his sentence; I could feel myself reacting in a weird way though from him licking me. What the fuck was that? I blushed as I could feel myself getting…aroused!?

"U-Uh…do you have a bathroom though first? I really have to pee…" I blurted out and Kiba nodded, looking slightly confused. "Yeah…it's right down the hall over there."

I nodded and quickly rushed my way over there. Kiba watched me leave and he shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know what that was about…"

I reached the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, contemplating life. Why was I getting aroused by Kiba licking me? Or in general: Kiba Inuzuka! He…HE…was a boy! I shouldnt've been getting turned on by another guy…that would be strange.

I splashed some water on my face and finally I calmed myself down enough to be able to go and face Kiba. I exited the bathroom, flushing the toilet for good measure (I was method acting. Give me a break) and met Kiba in the main room again.

He was petting Akamaru, as I noticed all the other dogs had left. I rubbed the back of my head and cleared my throat, "Ready?"

"Yeah! I'll show you where my room is. We'll work in there~" Kiba stated as he got off of one knee. Akamaru went off to join the other dogs, I assumed. Kiba led me down the same hallway where the bathroom was and entered the room nearest to the back.

Inside of Kiba's room was…not the neatest.

Some clothes were discarded everywhere: boxers, pants, shirts, socks, shoes. The walls had posters, much like my own room, and his bed wasn't made. He had a smaller bed than I did, but his room was definitely a lot more spacious.

He had his own bathroom and inside I could see that there were towels discarded in there as well. Some other clothes were in there, when there was clearly a hamper in there for that reason. His desk though, was big. It held a huge computer and a couple of monitors. There was sound board on the table and next to the desk, there were three electric guitars and one acoustic one, that seemed to also be electric as a substitute.

I nodded a bit, disregarding the clothes and clutter, and smiled. "Nice room you've got here…I see you change clothes…often."

Kiba looked at my inquisitively and laughed, "Uh, duh. I mean…you think I just wear the same clothes all the time? That's gross man…"

"I was talking about the fact that they're scattered everywhere." I bluntly put it and Kiba mouthed an 'oh'.

"Well, sometimes I get so busy that I forget to pick up after myself. Does it bother you that much? I can clean up a bit."

I put my hands in front of me and shook them a bit, "N-No! You don't have to do that for me…sorry, I bet that sounded douchey didn't it?"

"Just a little bit. But don't sweat it okay?" Kiba punched me playfully and then went over to his desk. I rubbed my shoulder and walked alongside him. I removed my jacket and placed it neatly on his bed, and unbuttoned my shirt a little bit more. It felt good to let go of the uptightness of the uniform.

"Wow, stripping already? We haven't even been on a date yet!" Kiba joked and I looked away, embarrassedly.

"You keep saying stuff like that…do you WANT to go on a date or something?"

Wait. What the fuck did I just say?

I quickly covered my mouth and blushed a deep red; where did that come from?

Kiba blinked at me a couple of times, his face actually quite surprise. I could see, once again, his cheeks heat up and turn red as he turned towards his desk, "U-Uh, no. I-I was just kidding calm down…haha. Anyway! Music! Look at my guitars!"

As he was picking one up, I was going to ask him why he was blushing. "Hey you don't have to be so embarrass—"

"This one was signed by George Harrison before he died." He picked up what looked to be Harrison's guitar and I immediately shut my mouth. I started shaking a bit and my eyes were wide.

"G-George…H-Harrison…like….the B-Beatles!?"

Kiba nodded and put it into my hands, "Go ahead! Strum it a bit," I took the guitar and held it appropriately. The cool metal and wood mixture made my fingers tingle. I could tell there was some use on it, which blew my mind; I strummed a couple of times. I wasn't really sure of where to put my fingers but I just randomly placed them and strummed, "seems like you've got the form down. You might be able to pick up guitar a lot easier than you think." Kiba responded.

I looked up to him, "How…where did you get this?!"

"Well, before my dad…well….it was a present. After I had been taking lessons for so many years, I received it as a gift to congratulate my hard work. It was quite the pretty penny but I cherish it to death. One of my favorite guitars to bust out, but I haven't been able to lately for any special occasions or such." Kiba explained, taking the guitar back and putting it on its stand.

I blinked, noticing that Kiba had glossed over his dad. "Hey…I didn't bring anything bad up did I…?"

Kiba shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later…right now! We should be writing and singing and such."

"Singing…? Oh yeah…that's why we're here. Shit…" I cursed under my breath and Kiba put his hands on my shoulders, straightening me out. He looked into my eyes and gave me a sincere smile.

"I know you can do it, Naru. Trust me."

I shuddered as he shortened my name; Naru…I blinked and smiled sheepishly, nodding shortly after. "Okay…if you say so…what do I even sing?"

I felt better…as if Kiba's reassurance was all I need to gain the confidence to sing in front of people; I didn't know what it was about him, but Kiba made me feel…at home. Not alone. There was a connection I couldn't quite explain yet, but I knew that there was something there. I smiled and waited for his answer.

Kiba let go of me then sat down quickly in his office chair, which slightly moved and spun him around. The hardwood floor made it easy to move around and, at least, that was impeccable.

At least there was some form of cleanliness in Kiba's room.

I could see Kiba open up iTunes and then scroll through tons and tons of songs. "What do you think you are…a tenor? Baritone? Bass?"

I looked left and right and shrugged, "Uh…I don't really know…?"

"Well, judging from your talking voice…I'd say…maybe a tenor? It's pretty high pitched."

I blushed and talked a little bit, "Do I REALLY sound HIGH pitched?" I modulated my voice to see if I could hear myself talk and all it did was earn me a weird look from Kiba, who proceeded to chuckle.

"Yeah, you do. Scratchy, but still high pitched. Hmm, try this! You know the Beatles right?" Kiba asked, highlighting a tune.

I moved a bit closer to look at what song he picked, "Obviously from my freak out of George Harrison's guitar…Yesterday? I do know that song…"

"Well then try singing along with it! It'll be a way for me to tell." Kiba double clicked it and it began to play. I nervously shuffled back and sat on the bed, looking away from Kiba.

He turned towards me and waited and I began to sing along:

**Yesterday.**

**All my troubles seemed so far away~**

**Now it looks as thought they're here to stay.**

**Oh I believe in yesterday.**

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be…**

**There's a shadow hanging over me.**

**Oh yesterday came suddenly…**

**Why she had to go I don't know,**

**She wouldn't say.**

**I said something wrong now I long,**

**for yesterday.**

Kiba turned off the track and I blushed and looked at him sadly, "I suck don't I…?"

"Dude…dude…no! You're so good! Like…what the fuck!? I wish I could sing like you man. It's so raspy and like sweet at the same time, and like your tenor notes flow so easily. Why haven't you done anything music related before…!?" Kiba talked at fast speeds; he was like a kid at a candy store. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

"You really think I'm good…?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say it!? I could just…gah, I could just kiss you right now!"

There was silence in the room and Kiba's eyes widened at what he just said. He sat back down and cleared his throat. Both of us were in an awkward panic it seemed, but I was the first one to speak.

"You could kiss me huh…?"

Kiba nodded, "Uh…yeah…like…hum…"

"Kiba…are you gay?" I asked, straight up. It was time for him to actually admit something; I needed clarification.

The brunet didn't really speak as he stood up and walked to the other side of his room. "Man, what should we do with the band? What style…? Your voice would totally suit a lot of different covers…I wonder if you can sing Queen…Hey, Naruto, can you si—GAH!"

Before he could finish his statement, I turned him around and looked him in the eye. "Don't change the subject…I'm not going to hate you…"

I knew people in the past that were gay, sure. I myself wasn't even sure, due to recent events, but I definitely had no problem…with Kiba…right? I said it didn't I? But did I believe it?

The red fanged boy looked away and sighed, "Jeez…nothing escapes you, fox boy?"

"So…it's true huh."

Kiba nodded and I let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were just being extremely obnoxious…so you are gay huh?"

"Yes! How many times do you want me to say it?" He looked a little hurt, but I wasn't sure on why; it was okay to know right? Unless…

"A-Am…Am I the first person you've told?"

Kiba pulled away from me and let out a big breath, "Naruto…you're a cool guy, you know that?"

I blinked and shrugged, "I'm not that great…"

"Yeah you are…like. I know we got off to a rough start today and all, but you are truly a good friend. I've never told anyone…okay? So I'd appreciate it if you didn't…spread the word. I want to be able to say things on my own."

I nodded in agreement, "It's alright…I can keep a secret, believe it!"

"Believe it…? Is this a 90s sports montage?" Kiba chuckled and I blushed and looked away; I didn't think anything was wrong with saying that.

Then I felt a hand cup my face a bit, "I like it…you should say it more often." And with that, the unspeakable happened. Kiba kissed my cheek, ever so lightly. I could feel my face heat up again for the millionth time as I lightly placed my hand where he had.

I wasn't sure how to react and I looked at him with shocked eyes. I began to stutter a bit and he frowned, "Oh shit…why did I do that? Fuck!"

He pulled away and clutched his head, "What a way to ruin a friendship…!" Kiba muttered under his breath and all I could do was grip where my heart was. It was pounding a million miles an hour and I gulped slightly.

"Hey Kiba…it's getting late and I really should be getting home. My mom hasn't responded yet, which usually means she's upset…"

Kiba sighed and looked at me, "I get it…you don't want to hang out with me anymore cause I kissed you…isn't it?"

I shook my head, "N-No!"

"Then give me your phone."

I blinked, "What?"

"Give. Me. Your phone." Kiba repeated, slower. I took the phone out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and started typing something out. I tried to peer over to see what it was but he pulled away from my eyes.

After a second or five, he handed it back to me and crossed his arms. "There."

"What did you do?" I inspected my settings to see if he had done something to bug my phone or whatever.

"I added my number…if you aren't weirded out by me, I hope to hear a text from you soon."

I looked him in the eyes and he was serious; I did have a very rude reaction it seemed, and I sighed. "Sure. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise…believe it." I smirked and Kiba smirked back. He cracked his knuckles.

"We'll talk more about this band stuff later, okay? Let's get you home." Kiba opened his bedroom door and started walking out. I grabbed the coat off of his bed and followed him out, at a bit of a slower pace. My mind was racing.

Why…why would Kiba kiss me? And why was…I feeling so hot about it? I felt dizzy, even so my legs almost gave out from underneath me as I walked. I put my shoes back on and grabbed my backpack, and as Kiba left the front door open, I followed. But not after getting a nudge from a certain white fur ball.

I pet Akamaru's head and smiled, "I'll see you later buddy."

Akamaru barked and I left the house, closing the door behind me. Kiba locked the door and unlocked his car doors. I got into the passenger seat and he got in his side, turned on the car, and backed out. "Where do you live?"

"Uhm…1220 Northern Gate Lane…familiar?"

"I think I've heard of that street…yeah. Let's go."

With that, we headed off to my house.

The drive was about fifteen minutes and the time read 6:50. I hoped my parents wouldn't be mad at me for staying out after school for so long. I know it doesn't seem like a late time, but to my parents, if I don't give some sort of notice, I'd be dead.

Kiba parked alongside the curb and I opened the door and got out. The window rolled down behind me and I looked through. Kiba smiled, "It was fun today…Naruto…"

"Yeah…fun."

"I'm sorry about—"

"Don't worry about it okay? I'll text you…?"

Kiba nodded, looking still a little downcast. He rolled up the window and drove off. I watched the red mustang pull out of my neighborhood and felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. The drive was awkward enough.

I sighed then turned to enter my new home. It was two stories with a plain looking exterior; it was nothing fancy nor was it anything to laugh at. I unlocked the front door and removed my shoes. "I'm home." I closed the door behind me and watched as my mother peered around the corner from the kitchen.

She smiled and walked over, giving me a hug. "Ohhh, my boy…how was your first day? You're home early."

"Early?"

"Well, I got your text," she took out her phone from her apron, "saying you'd be home no later than 8:30. I expected at least 8. Did your hangout not turn out the way you wanted?"

I shrugged and scratched the back of my head, "Not exactly. It was fun though! Kiba showed me around town and took me to an arcade. We had fun there. Then I went to his house for a bit and played some music with him…"

"Played some music?" My mom asked, curious.

I looked confused then let out an, "Oh!" I smirked, "I decided to join a band with Kiba…I'm going to be singing lead and playing rhythm guitar."

My mom crossed her arms and laughed, "Really? That's awesome, honey! Hey, Minato!" She called out to my father.

"Come here! Your son is going to be in a band with someone he met today!"

After a few seconds, my father appeared from upstairs and looked me over. "A band? Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm proud of you! Getting out there and doing more things. So this kid…what's his name?"

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." I said and my dad grimaced a bit. I looked at him oddly, "What's wrong?"

"Well as dean I've had to look at all the records of the students," he crossed his arms, looking concerned, "and Kiba Inuzuka…he's had some trouble in the past with fights, disorderly conduct, disrupting classes…he seems like a bad influence."

I frowned, "Wait…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying…I don't know how I feel about you hanging around him. I don't want him to rub off on you. You've got a clean record and even though I'm dean, I can't protect you from anything. You're a student like everyone else." My dad explained and I gritted my teeth.

How dare he say that! How could he hide me from my Kiba?!

Wait. MY Kiba!? I shook out the thought and looked away, "He's not going to rub off on me. If anything I'll probably rub one off on him."

My parents blinked a couple of times then I realized what I said. "I MEAN. RUB OFF. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER."

My mother snickered and turned towards my dad, "C'mon, Minato. Let Naruto hang out with this Kiba. What about this? We invite him over this weekend. Or Naruto does. And we you know…judge him ourselves. He might not be as bad as the records say."

I could see my stern father thinking about the concept my mother just proposed. And he sighed, looking at me. "Fine…Naruto, invite your friend over for a sleepover this weekend, eh? He can eat dinner with us and hang out. And we'll see if this whole band thing is a bad idea or not. Deal?"

I thought about it. It was better than nothing. I nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good. I promise he's a good guy, dad. He's really cool. And he's…really one of my first true friends here. I can tell."

My parents looked at each other and let out a relieved smile, "Okay. Well, dinner is almost ready. I'll call you down when it's all set up. I know you probably have some homework or something to do." My mom suggested and I nodded, traversing up the stairs with my backpack.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other one more time. They both had the look of concern on their faces.

"What?" Kushina asked, walking back into the kitchen. Minato followed and tried cracking his neck a bit before speaking.

"I don't know, Kushina. What if this Kiba kid turns Naruto into a delinquent? I don't want to be known as the dean of a bad egg."

"Don't call him an egg. He's our son. Our only child, at that. Let the kid have some fun! So what if he breaks some rules? Or stays out late? Or does drugs?"

Minato's mouth dropped and he looked shocked. Kushina sighed, "Okay maybe not drugs. Fuck that."

Minato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The red-haired Uzumaki walked up to her husband, wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked him in the eyes. "Look. All I'm saying is teenagers are going to be teenagers…if they get into trouble, they do. I mean, think about us when we were teenagers. We did so much…and now he's in that position, too."

"Fine…you're right. I'm being too harsh. It's just, I want to make sure to give a good impression to the superintendent and all the other faculty. It's hard being new." Minato explained.

Kushina removed her arms from around his neck and nodded, going back to her cooking pot. "Yeah. Naruto knows how that feels."

Minato seemed to get the point and he sighed, "I'm going back to the office. Let me know when everything is ready. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good. Thank you though." Kushina said and squealed a bit as arms wrapped around her waist. A kiss was placed directly on her neck and a warm embrace ensued.

"I love you." Minato said and Kushina blushed; even after many years of marriage, it still gave her chills when Minato kissed her like that.

"I love you too, Minato…now let me cook!" She hit him on the head with a spoon and the blonde winced, rubbing the sore spot.

"Damn…still with the hitting?"

"You know me~" She winked and began stirring again.

Minato laughed and walked back upstairs.

I laid on my bed and looked at my phone.

Kiba's contact was up and I debated on whether or not to text him. He had asked me…practically begged me to do so. But…there was something on my mind. The kiss…even though it wasn't technically a KISS. It bothered me a bit.

But why did it bother me? I wasn't sure. I didn't feel disgusted, which was the weird part, but I didn't feel completely sure about it. What was going on with me? Maybe it was my teenage hormones acting up on me, but I needed answers.

I opened a new conversation and sent a text to Kiba:

**Hey. It's Naruto.**

I waited for about a few seconds and realized that I already had a reply; the iMessage symbol came up and I realized that Kiba had an iPhone too.

**Hey! You actually texted back…**

I scoffed audibly and returned to my response:

**Duh. I promised I would ^_^**

Like before, a response came:

**Well! Who knows? Uhm, so what's up?**

**Not much. Just laying in bed, really. Uhm, so I have a few things to talk about.**

**Like?**

**Just…well firstly, I want you to stay the night this weekend.**

I waited for what seemed to be an eternity before I got a reply:

**Oh…? Really!? Like…stay the night…sleepover…slumber party…?**

**Yeah…all of those are synonymous with each other.**

**YES! I've never been to a sleepover before. Just the two of us?**

**I really don't know anyone else yet…**

**Okay! That'll be fun~ Your parents are cool with it?**

**Well, it was kinda their idea too.**

**Oh…I see…well, yeah. It'll be fun…**

That text seemed sad:

**Is everything okay…?**

**Yeah! It's all good…so about earlier.**

**I actually wanted to bring that up next.**

**I'm sorry! I felt really bad…I didn't mean to…just ugh, I'm sorry.**

**It's okay…really. It's just…I've been…confused lately about some things. And that just added on top of the pile. But don't worry okay?**

**Confused?**

**Yeah…**

**What do you mean?**

Before I could respond, I could hear my mother call me down for dinner. I quickly typed back:

**I'll talk to you about it later, okay? My mom is calling me for dinner.**

**Okay…talk to you later?**

**For sure.**

I put my phone down on my bed and got up. What was I getting myself into, honestly? I had just met this Kiba kid yet…for some reason, the connection was so strong. But what kind of connection was it? I was sure that I'd find out soon.

**A/N: **I think this chapter turned out a bit shorter than I expected, but nonetheless, we're getting the point across! Comment, review, fave, share, read. Etc. Whatever you do with stories! I really hope that you guys are enjoying this story and I'm happy to actually get positive feedback from old and new fans of Bad Karma and some of my older work.


	4. The Phoenix

**Me & You**

Chapter Four: **The Phoenix**

The next day came faster than expected. After my first day of school, I had ended up getting more familiar with how the school worked. The uniforms weren't as bad and once again, I had found myself seeing faces I had met the day before.

I walked into my third period class and noticed that Shikamaru, the lazy guy I had run into, was already sitting down in the same seat he did yesterday: way in the back and away from everyone. I sat down next to him and he seemed to be dozing off.

"Shika…Shikamaru!" I shook him a bit and he jolted up, looking around sleepily. He then spotted me and sighed, "Oh. It's you. Naruto…right? You know, it's not nice to wake someone up while they are sleeping."

"But it's in the middle of class…and class is about to start. Do you want to get yelled at by the teacher?" I asked, confused.

Shikamaru snickered, "Hah. You're funny. The teachers don't mind. I do have a high IQ after all; I know everything that this class has to teach. I have to take it because I have to."

I blinked a couple of times, "A high IQ?"

"Yeah. It's over 200." Shikamaru said plainly.

I was shocked. Over 200?! How could he be so nonchalant?

"T-That's crazy! But…then why do you sleep in class?"

"Because…like I said. I know everything. And I'm lazy. So, deal with it. Just let me go back to sleep." Shikamaru yawned and put his head back down on his desk. I shook my head and sighed; at least he wasn't failing anything. Though, I wasn't entirely convinced that he had a huge IQ.

Our teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, walked in; the obviously smell of cigarette smoke filling the room. I wrinkled my nose a bit at the stench, but it wasn't too bad. Just wasn't used to teachers being smokers. He scratched his chin, which was cradled by his goatee, and cleared his throat. "All right, class. Let's go ahead and get out your World History books and turn to page 245. We're going to take the reading quiz in about fifteen minutes. Make sure you study what you need to; of course, you won't know what questions there are until you get the test," he laughed a bit, "so make sure to pick the right things."

I took out my book and glanced at Shikamaru one more time before shaking my head and giving off a slight laugh; let's hope that he'd at least be awake for the test.

I flipped to the page asked of us and started reading through. I got through about half the page before I got a text message.

I pulled out my phone and, making sure Mr. Sarutobi wasn't watching, looked at who it was from:

**Hey! During lunch, you should meet me by the locker rooms.**

It was from Kiba. I smirked a bit and responded:

**Uh, okay…? Will be there then.**

I put my phone away and continued studying. After fifteen minutes, Mr. Sarutobi clapped his hands together before passing out the tests. "You'll have a half an hour to complete the test. Then after you are done, bring the test to me, and start looking at chapter 1.2 vocabulary."

I got my test and started immediately. Although, all that was on my mind as I tried to think of answers was what Kiba wanted. Why did he want me to meet him by the lockers? Why would he be so vague? So many questions, so many unanswered. As well as the test.

I quickly filled out my test and handed it to my burly teacher; he smirked, "Ah, Naruto. First finished I see. Did you need to go over anything?"

I shook my head, "I'm pretty confident, Mr. Sarutobi."

"Good. What I like to hear. Go ahead and study 1.2." He commanded and I nodded, going back to my seat. There was a twinge in my stomach as I sat down; Kiba was still pulling at my mind.

**Lunch Time**

I walked over to the locker rooms, but there was no Inuzuka in sight. I sighed and took out my phone. There were no texts from him either saying he'd be late…so where was he?

I began to text:

**Hey…I'm here. Where are you?**

Suddenly, before I could send it, I felt myself get caught in someone's arms. I blushed profusely and let out a squeak before I pushed free from my captor's grip. I turned towards the mysterious person and let out a sigh of relief as I saw a laughing Kiba in front of me.

"Goddammit, Kiba! You scared me half to death! What the fuck man…"

Kiba stopped laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye, "Man…I really got you there! Hahah! You were really scared," he then cleared his throat and let out a toothy smirk, "and that noise you made…that was interesting."

I looked away, blushing, "Shut up."

Kiba punched me playfully, like always, and stuck that tongue of his out.

"What do you want? You were really vague." I asked, adjusting my bag.

Kiba nodded, "Ah! Yeah. So, after school, I have a surprise for you~"

I blinked and tilted my head, "A surprise? What is it…?"

"I can't tell you! Therefore it won't be a surprise, silly~" Kiba crossed his arms and smiled triumphantly.

I sighed, "Fine. I'm assuming you're driving me somewhere?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." The brunet looked into my eyes and sighed. "Also, can we talk?"

I blushed a bit and looked down; his eyes were so entrancing, intimidating, yet soft. I had to look away. But why? "What is it?"

"I-I'm really sorry…about kissing you…It was just an impulse. Y-You…I think I might have a crush on you…I know it's like…super early since I just fucking met you, but, you're…you're really cool Naruto. And I don't want things between us to get weird, so I'm letting you know before I end up doing things i regret." Kiba admitted, scratching the back of his head lightly.

I looked up at him and noticed that he was super embarrassed; the sincerity in his voice rang out louder than any other words spoken by a human being. I felt my heart pinch and I gripped it lightly.

**Badump**…

What was this feeling?

"It's okay…what things…?"

Kiba looked up and met my eyes, "Huh?"

"What things would you regret…?"

The brunet took a step closer…

**Badump**…

"Well, for starters…I could do this…" Kiba inched closer. I backed up a bit, unknowingly, and found myself pressed up against a wall. There was no one around and I could feel the heat of a thousand people fill my body; I continued looking into his eyes as Kiba pushed closer.

Our bodies connected and his face was inches from mine. My eyes averted down to his lips and my eyes became half-lidded. Was this…was this really happening?

**Badump**…

My heart wouldn't stop beating so hard, and Kiba looked down at my lips, putting a hand on my shoulder. He blushed, "Naruto…are…are you letting me do this?"

I couldn't answer. So instead I just closed my eyes. I wasn't sure why I had, but I did.

I awaited to feel contact; to feel an actual kiss. From Kiba. My heart was beating faster than usual. But nothing came. The body heat disappeared and I opened my eyes. Kiba backed away, looking a little upset. "The bell is about to ring…Naruto, I'll see you after school, okay?"

He walked off and I was still speechless. What the fuck just happened? Did…did I almost let my best friend kiss me? The feelings Kiba was making me feel, I couldn't explain them. I felt as if I was in heaven, but a heated heaven; my heart was still pounding as I thought about how Kiba's lips would feel against mine. What was I doing? Why was I reacting this way? I thought about it…was I…was I _gay_? My face was still flushed and I looked down.

"Fuck…I'm hard."

Well, there was some sort of answer.

**After School**

I awaited on the steps of the school, once again, waiting for Kiba to come out. I was messing with my shoelaces, thinking about all the events that had happened that day. I wonder if Kiba was just messing with me; why wouldn't he take advantage of me and kiss me? I did let him, basically.

A new fire arose in my chest as I thought about Kiba messing with me. What was this? I gripped my jacket and growled, "Fuck…Why would he do something like that?"

"Hey…are you ready to go?"

I blinked and looked behind me to see Kiba standing there. I wonder if he had heard me. I stood up quickly and smiled, "Yeah! What took you so long?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Sorry. Had to make a few arrangements. So let's get to my car~"

I nodded; maybe he didn't hear me. I followed Kiba to his car and we got in, and drove off towards town.

I wasn't sure of where he was taking me this time, but after the thirtieth time of me asking, Kiba finally pulled into a shopping center. There was a building with a second story, with stairs leading up to another door. I glanced at the sign and my eyes widened.

"T-Tattoo…shop?"

Kiba turned the car off and smirked, unbuckling himself. "Yup! Come on let's go!"

"Wait wait…I can't get a tattoo, Kiba! My parents will kill me!" I protested; this was not what I was expecting.

Kiba sighed, "Don't worry! You're gonna get one on your stomach or your lower back. Somewhere where it won't show."

I growled, "Kiba. Seriously…I can't do this!"

"Come on, Naruto! Live a little! You're sixteen years old. Two years away from being an adult. Be a little rebellious for once! I mean, what's gonna harm? It's permanent. What can they do? Take it off of you? Besides, if you hide it…and be careful, it'll be long before they notice." Kiba explained.

He had a pleading look in his eyes. The churning in my stomach came up again; why did he have to look at me like that? I sighed and cursed under my breath, "Fuck…alright! I'll do it…but if I get caught, Kiba, my mom and dad will never let me talk to you again…"

"Chance I'm willing to take. Besides, if that happens, I have my ways~" Kiba snickered and got out of the car. I sighed and followed. This was going to be interesting.

We walked into the Tattoo Shop and noticed a man with peculiar looking sunglasses on. He was taller, and wore a hood as well. He seemed to be older, for sure, but judging from his attire, I couldn't really tell.

"Hey there Shibi!" Kiba declared.

The man let out a monotone scoff, "Kiba. Is this the boy you called about?"

Kiba nodded, "Yep! Do you have the design books out and ready?"

He took out a big binder full of pictures, I assumed, and opened it up to the first page. "So, go ahead and look through which one you want and tell me where you want it, Naruto."

I blinked and hesitantly looked forward, looking to Kiba for confirmation. He nodded and I sighed, flipping through the pictures.

"How is Shino doing in school? You keeping him out of trouble?" Shibi asked, and Kiba scoffed.

"He's doing fine. Doesn't talk as much as usual, but I mean, he gets that from you." Kiba replied and the man shrugged, "As long as he's doing well, he can be as silent as he wants."

Listening to the conversation, I couldn't help but chuckle; at least the two knew each other, that took the pressure off a bit. I finally flipped to the middle of the book and found something that caught my eye. It was a huge spiral with different kanji spawning from the sides. I examined it for almost a whole minute before pointing to it, "This one."

Shibi looked down at the design, even lowering his glasses to peer at me then the picture again. "You're going to want that on your stomach."

"T-That's fine…"

"Okay. Let's go ahead and get all ready. Follow me." Shibi demanded, flicking two fingers at me to gesticulate following. I indeed walked with him, sensing Kiba following the two of us.

Shibi brought us to the tattoo chair and I took a seat. He lowered it back so I was flat, looking to the ceiling. "Remove your jacket and shirt please."

I blushed and slowly took off my jacket and shirt, handing them to Kiba. I could tell the brunet was a little hesitant, but he took them anyway. The cold air nipped at my skin and I covered my upper chest, which hid my nipples basically. I could tell Kiba was eyeing me down and I glanced at him.

He was blushing profusely as he sat down in the other chair; did he really find me that attractive? My body wasn't that…attractive. I didn't have abs, but no baby fat. A light blonde trail of hair led past my pants from my belly button and I breathed in slightly as I awaited Shibi's next move.

He put on some latex gloves and grabbed a paper towel. He put some sort of liquid on it and rubbed it on my happy trail. I flinched a bit, wincing from the cold and touch that was so close to my crotch, and asked what it was. "What is that…?"

"It's going to remove the hair there. Don't worry, it'll grow back once the tattoo has healed. Now, we're going to place the design on." Shibi explained and he grabbed a big sheet of transfer paper, putting the paper of the design with it.

After a couple of little things, he pulled back the transfer paper and on my stomach was the seal looking tattoo. "Is that good?"

I nodded; it looked really cool. But I was still beyond nervous, "Yeah…is it done?"

Shibi chuckled; which I took uneasily. "No. That's just the outline. Now comes the actual tattooing."

He grabbed a needle and some black ink and placed it on his stand. "I need you to hold still. If you move, it'll ruin the design."

"Is it going to hurt…?" I asked, unsure.

Shibi shrugged, "Depends."

That was not the answer I wanted to hear. The buzzing of the needle filled my ears and I awaited pain. I always hated needles so this was tough enough. He put it down on my stomach and I instantly bit my lip, clenched my toes, and reached my hand out towards Kiba.

The brunet took the idea and gripped my hand, as I clutched tighter and tighter as the tattoo was applied. It took about an hour and a half for everything to be shaded and outlined. I was almost positive I had broken Kiba's hand and lost circulation in my legs.

Finally, Shibi pulled back the needle for the last time and sighed. "Okay. It's done."

I let go of Kiba's hand, which was numb, and relaxed. My lip was bleeding just a bit; it had hurt so much, but after the first thirty minutes, it had become numb to me. I looked at my stomach and saw the tender redness of the tattoo. It was now on there for life. I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror, after getting up.

It looked…surprisingly neat and fitting. Kiba looked over my shoulder, "I really like it! It's totally you. What made you pick it?"

"I don't know…just…felt right, yah know?" I said.

Then I looked at Shibi, "Uhm, how much do I owe you?"

Shibi removed his mask and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Kiba took care of everything."

I looked at Kiba, who shrugged, "What can I say? Consider it…an apology gift."

I frowned a bit but then smiled. "Thank you…Kiba, and Shibi. It looks great. I appreciate it."

"Anytime kid…except next one is gonna cost you." Shibi explained and I nodded, chuckling with Kiba a bit. "Now get on out of here. I've got another appointment soon."

I nodded and put on my shirt and jacket. Shibi handed me some ointment and reminded me to put some on before I slept and when I woke up. I nodded and put the ointment inside my bag as we got into the car.

Kiba turned on the car, and backed out. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah. I've got some homework to do."

Kiba nodded and started heading right towards where I lived. My stomach was really tender and I winced after shifting a couple of times. I had to be super careful when around my parents. Or else they'd find out in an instant.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived in my driveway and Kiba put the car in park. He looked at me and sighed, "Okay. Here we are."

"Thanks Kiba…for everything. I mean, I don't know how I'm gonna hide this forever, but I will try." I laughed and Kiba smirked.

"No problem…"

I could sense a bit of sadness in his voice and I gulped. "Kiba?"

He looked at me and looked puzzled, "What?"

"Why didn't you…kiss me earlier?"

Kiba blinked and began to blush. I awaited his answer but felt it wasn't going to come. I sighed, "Was it because…you're just messing with me?"

He looked confused now, "Wait…what?"

"You're messing with me…You don't really find me attractive do you?" Was I really asking this?

Kiba gritted his teeth a bit and sighed, "Naruto…no. I do find you very attractive…like extremely…"

"Then kiss me."

There was an awkward silence.

"What…?"

"I said…kiss me. Just do it." I looked at him, with serious intent in my eyes. The brunet found himself lost in my gaze as he gulped; was he actually going to do it?

"Naruto…why?"

"Because! I want to know if I like you too!" I clasped my hands to my mouth quickly and blushed; I had said it out loud. I didn't want Kiba to think he was just experimental game or something. I looked away, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, I heard the door shut and looked up to see that Kiba had left the driver's seat. I looked out the window and noticed that he was nowhere to be found. Did he just run off?

Then, I heard my door open and I turned to meet Kiba's lips.

They were so soft and tasted strangely like strawberries with chocolate; I blushed and let out a slight moan and I began to kiss back lightly. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I shakily rose my hands to meet Kiba's hips. I pulled him closer.

He was basically in my seat with me as he pulled back for a slight second, going right back in for another kiss. I kissed back, a little more passionately this time and let out another moan as Kiba pulled back completely. He looked into my eyes and his face was completely flushed. "T-There…happy?"

I was lost for words and my eyes closed slightly, catching my breath. "I-I don't know…"

"You seemed to like it…you kissed back and moaned and such…" Kiba muttered, a little ashamedly. I shook my head.

"I know! I just…I don't know…I-I think I liked it—HEY!"

Suddenly, Kiba's hand went to my crotch and I blushed. There was no point in hiding it. He pulled back and looked at me shocked, "Y-You're…"

"YES! I KNOW! THANK YOU!" I shouted a bit, covering my crotch; how could he just go and do something embarrassing like that!? I looked away a bit, "It happened earlier today too…"

"Oh…?"

I nodded, "Yeah…Kiba…I think…I think I might be gay too…but I'm really…really not sure."

The brunet sighed and nodded, "I understand…you don't want to do anything until you are sure?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry…don't think I'm like…leading you on or anything…" I pleaded and Kiba laughed a bit, walking over back to his own driver's side.

He opened the door and got in, putting on his seatbelt. "I get it…just…text me okay?"

I nodded and undid my seatbelt, and grabbed my backpack. I stepped out of the car and closed the door, looking through the passenger window. "I will…see yah tomorrow?"

Kiba nodded, "Sure thing…bye~"

I waved as I backed away from his car. He backed out and started heading down the road. I let out a relieved sigh and touched my lips. There were still damp and warm; Kiba Inuzuka was my first kiss. I couldn't actually believe that I had let it happen, but maybe…just maybe…

It was for the best.

**A/N: **This chapter was also shorter than I envisioned, but as the story progresses, they are going to be quite the chapters. Hahah. I hope you enjoyed this one! Finally some more NaruKiba romanticism going on! Woo! Comment, review, fave, read, share, whatever you do! See yah next time!


	5. Even My Dad Does Sometimes

**Me & You**

Chapter Five: **Even My Dad Does Sometimes**

Luckily, for the next few days, I hadn't really gained any suspicion from my parents. It was like the tattoo didn't exist after a while. I made sure to not even go to sleep shirtless anymore. Just in case my mother wanted to wake me up for sleeping in.

The ink didn't even hurt anymore, to be quite honest; whenever I woke up, I would take a shower, then put on the ointment. Kiba would laugh at me almost every day because he would "playfully" tap my stomach. It hurt like a bitch THEN. I was mad at him for that.

Finally, Friday had arrived. It was the night that Kiba was going to stay the night; I wasn't sure what to expect, to be quite honest. My parents were using this as a test to see if I was allowed to join a band with Kiba, or let alone hang out with him in general. I was nervous mostly about that…but also because of what had happened a couple of days prior.

I felt as if it had happened yesterday…but it didn't happen since. I wondered why. Maybe Kiba was staying back because of my confused feelings? Or…maybe after kissing me…he lost interest? I sighed as I walked to school. Kiba had offered many times to give me a ride, but I refused every time; I didn't need him always wasting gas on me.

I had my headphones in, listening to my iPod on shuffle. I was so lost in my thoughts that I really wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I knew I was on the sidewalk, but I felt as if I were walking on empty space. There was a void beneath my feet that felt like the one in my heart and mind…what was I getting myself into?

I rubbed my stomach lightly through my shirt, feeling where my tattoo was. Why did I agree so quickly to scar my stomach? And why…

_Then kiss me_

I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened. Those words…

_Just do it…_

I closed my eyes and shook my head; maybe it was a terrible idea to give in like that. I felt as if I were leading Kiba on. I wasn't even sure of my own sexuality, let alone how I felt about someone I had just met! What was I thinking? I had to tell him the truth…

I stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the crossing light to turn green. I sighed and could see a cloud appear in front of me; it was a little chilly. I rubbed my arms together a bit and waited for my chance to walk. Suddenly, a car pulled up to the curb and rolled down the window.

"Come on! It's cold! Get in."

I shook my head, "Kiba…I said no."

"But…please, Naruto?" Kiba pleaded. I thought for a moment and noticed that more cars were coming. If Kiba didn't move, he'd get honked at. Fuck it.

"Fine!" I grunted and opened the passenger seat, getting in. Kiba started driving and I fastened myself in. The brunet had a smug look on his face and I rolled my eyes; sometimes he could be a bit too cocky. He looked at me and smirked, "So. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Okay…" I didn't really sleep much, to be honest. So many thoughts circulated in my mind, it made it hard to even get a wink of shut eye. I turned off my iPod and put it into my bag, then crossed my arms, looking out the window.

The tension in the car seemed oddly chill as Kiba finally spoke up again, "So, is everything okay…? You seem a bit off…"

I looked at him; this was my chance to talk to him. I had to cancel the sleepover. There was no way I'd be able to be comfortable around him otherwise. I let out a breath, "Look Kiba—"

"Oh wait! Before you speak, I just wanted to let you know I'm super excited for tonight! I even got you something!" Kiba pulled into the school parking lot with fifteen minutes to spare, and reached into the backseat. He pulled something out of an odd looking bag, and gave it to me.

It was a box wrapped in orange paper. "Uhm, I don't exactly know when your birthday is, but happy early birthday or something! Wait…when is your birthday?"

"October 10th…" I answered, still dumbfounded that he had gotten me something.

Kiba blinked, "Oh so I already missed it…shit. Well…then, I guess merry Christmas?"

I laughed a little; Kiba could be so silly. I opened the box and took a moment to realize what was inside. Kiba looked with anticipation as well; most likely hoping I'd like it. I took out the object and looked it over. It was a snow globe of a beach setting. It had only one palm tree in the middle of a sandy little isle, and the outer edges were filled with blue, silver, and white glitter. Which I assumed was the ocean. I shook it up and it created this beautiful amalgamation of color and wonder. I loved it. I sighed, "Kiba…you didn't have to get me anything…"

"I know…but…I saw it yesterday…and I thought of you. I know you said you loved the ocean and it made you feel like home…I know you miss your friends and such…" Kiba said, thoughtfully. His face was no longer smug, but genuine and soft. He awaited a further reaction and I looked into his honey eyes once again.

I couldn't tell him…I couldn't. It would break his heart. Especially after what he had just done. I leaned over and hugged Kiba, who actually didn't expect it. He hugged back, but only briefly before pulling away. "So…yeah…you wanted to say something?"

I paused and looked at the snow globe; shit. "No…never mind. It isn't important."

Kiba shrugged, "Okay…if you say so! I have all my stuff ready for tonight," he then frowned; I took notice immediately.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous. About meeting your parents. I really hope they don't hate me or anything…" Kiba admitted and I blinked before scoffing.

"Just don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine. My dad is the one you have to worry about, really. My mother I think will like you." I reassured and Kiba sighed.

"If you say so. They still haven't found out about the tattoo right?"

I shook my head and Kiba's posture relaxed a bit; it seemed to calm him down. Was he really that worried about me? Or was it just our relationship? I hadn't known Kiba that long, but I could tell that he was distraught about something.

Finally, he turned off the car and got out, grabbing his backpack from the backseat. I followed suit, leaving the snow globe in the car. I walked with Kiba towards the front of the school and entered. We talked for a few before we went our separate ways to our first period classes.

I entered my Biology class, only to see Sakura waiting there. I took my usual seat next to her and she smiled, while looking over notes for our Biology quiz. "Hey." She spoke.

I leaned my head on my arm and sighed, "Hey."

"What's wrong with you…?"

I shrugged, "Just…some stuff on my mind…can I talk to you about it?"

Sakura put her notes to the side and sat up straight, adjusting her shirt a bit. I looked over the pinkette; she was quite attractive, to be honest. Her eyes were a beautiful green and she had pale skin that actually complimented her whole look. Plus her hair was cut in a peculiar, but modern fashion. The fact that I noticed this made things more confusing for me; I knew I didn't have feelings for Sakura, but I noticed different things about her I felt only straight people should…

"What's on your mind?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I looked her in the eyes, "Okay…theoretically."

"In theory."

"What if…per say, you had this best friend. And he or she…had feelings for you. But you weren't really sure how you felt because you had just met them…and yah know, things happened, and you're even more confused now than you were before…?" I started.

Sakura nodded slowly, "Okay…theoretically speaking."

"Yeah, in theory, and this friend…was someone you really couldn't say no to? And you didn't want to hurt him or her because of saying no…or breaking their heart even." I continued, looking away now. I looked down at the desk and Sakura smirked.

"Kiba?"

"The fuck did you know?"

She chuckled and leaned forward a bit, "Trust me. Whenever we talk, he kinda comes up into conversation."

How did I never notice that? "Wait, he does?"

Sakura nodded, confirming her statement. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, covering my face with both hands; I was distraught beyond repair.

"Look, Naruto. Firstly, we need to ask the simple question: I know Kiba is gay…but are you?"

I looked at her and blushed a bit, "I really don't know…I mean…I kissed him a couple of days ago…I wanted him to, but at the same time, I was unsure on why I wanted to…you know? It was like an impulse…I couldn't really explain it."

"Hm," she put a hand to her chin in thought and closed her eyes, "well, my best advice is to be honest with him. You aren't sure…so why are you so worried about hurting him? I'm sure he'd understand. Even though Kiba is a dumbass, a smart one at that, he won't be totally destroyed if you just tell him the truth."

I nodded and closed my eyes; I was really just worried about what he'd think. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"My next question though…is what have you thought about these past few days?"

I opened my eyes and went into my thoughts: normal teenage boy things, like video games, movies, porn, etc. But then someone came up. Again and again. I shook my head.

"Everytime I try thinking of other things…he keeps coming up, Sakura. I don't know how to get it to stop." I explained, and she smiled.

"Naruto…I think you need to talk to Kiba…and figure something out. Because even though you've known him for a week or so, I wouldn't…say love is the right word, but you definitely have a crush on him. Whether you are gay or bi or just curious in general, I don't know your body, but I know when someone has feelings for another." Sakura finished and I smiled at her; I felt a little bit better after talking with her. And people started coming inside the classroom.

"Thanks…Sakura, really; it means a lot." I whispered and she put hand on my shoulder.

"No problem, idiot. Now let me study. I won't fail this test because of you." Sakura went back to her notes and I flinched a bit; there was one thing I had learned about Sakura over the course of the week: she definitely had mood swings like that. One moment she could be sincere and caring, then another she'd be in serious mode and slightly rude. She scared me.

**Home Economics**

In my second period class, Ms. Yuhi allowed us to start working on our first project: creating a pastry dessert of some sort. I was paired up with Kiba, of course (by forceful request of said partner), and all the students grabbed aprons and went to the supply tables to pick out different ingredients.

I walked up with Kiba, still tying my apron on. "What do you want to try and make, Kibs?"

The nickname I had given him, was cute but still…brother like, in a sense. I didn't want to give anything too endearing. The brunet shrugged, "Uhm…I like strawberries. So maybe let's make something with strawberries. Like…a shortcake?"

I shrugged, "Sounds fine for me…what do we need?"

"Well, how about you get the basic ingredients and I'll get the actual physical things in the name?"

"You mean…I grab all the important things that need to be measured and you grab the strawberries and whipped cream?" I looked at him matter-of-factly.

He snickered and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm terrible with measurements."

"I hate you," and I went to go get the necessary ingredients; of course, I didn't mean that statement, and Kiba knew that. He grabbed the necessary amount of strawberries and the mix for whipped cream. I ended up grabbing all the ingredients to make the shortcake and what not, and measuring tools and bowls. My arms were completely full.

I put all of the ingredients on our part of the counter, in front of our mini stove, and arranged them neatly. Kiba was already there, awaiting my return and texting on his phone. "Ready?"

"Yeah…with no help to you." I said under my breath.

Kiba sighed, "Sorry." And he put his phone away.

We started away. I put Kiba in charge of mixing together the ingredients for the shortcake, while I took care of slicing up and cleaning off strawberries. At the counter across from us, I listened in on a conversation two other students were having.

"Hey. Didya hear about Mr. Hagane?"

"You mean that one Homeroom teacher? What about him?"

"Well, I hear he's got like a partner…"

"You mean, like gay? Like another guy?"

"Yeah!"

I looked at Kiba, to see if he were listening. He was looking intently at a tablespoon measurer and was getting frustrated with himself; I'd have to help him in a second.

But I continued listening…

"What a complete set of _fags_."

"Yeah. I mean, that's so gross! Especially if you're a teacher I feel like you shouldn't even be hired for that! Come on…what is the principal thinking?"

"Right? I don't know if I'll be able to be in that class without thinking about that. I may have to switch out."

"You have him?"

"Yeah he also teaches math. I don't want to be taught by a gay guy…"

I slammed my fist down on the counter, really hard. A bowl fell off the counter and shattered on the floor, causing a few screams and complete silence afterwards from the class. The boys across from me glanced over and saw that I was glaring at them.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Ms. Yuhi walked over, carefully, looking at the situation at hand. "How did the bowl fall…?"

"Naruto…" Kiba muttered, looking as shocked as I was at my outrage. I could feel students' eyes on me from everywhere, and I winced. My hand was in a lot of pain. How hard did I even hit the counter?

"It slipped and fell…"

"Are you alright?" Ms. Yuhi, reassured.

"My hand hurts a bit…like a lot." The amount of information for the hand and the bowl made no sense, but Ms. Yuhi nodded and wrote me a pass to go to the nurse. "Kiba, can you take—"

"No!" I shouted, almost. Then I caught myself. "No…I'll be fine by myself…" I took the note and started walking off. Before I left the room, I turned to see Kiba staring right at me, looking a little hurt. I walked to the nurse's office and my thoughts were racing.

Hearing those boys talk so rudely about a gay teacher…possibly gay teacher, that is…it made me so mad. I wasn't sure why. But the real question was why I practically yelled at my teacher for almost making Kiba come with me? Was…was I ashamed of him? After hearing that conversation, I found myself thinking about the consequences.

Of being gay.

What if I was gay? What if I found myself dating my best friend? Kids would just constantly make fun of us…make fun of me…make me feel like an outcast. I couldn't have that. I didn't want that. I didn't want people to _hate_ me.

Judging by how Kiba was, and what Sakura confirmed: he'd be open about that. He'd want to hold my hand, and hug me, and kiss me. And call me his boyfriend. I wouldn't want to get hurt…and what about my family?

I wasn't entirely sure about how they would take it. Finding out their only son was gay; it would be devastating! At least…I thought so.

I walked into the nurse's office, seeing Ms. Shizune once again. She glanced at me and put down her pen; she seemed to be checking some sort of records or something. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

She saw me holding my wrist and stood up, walking over to examine it. "Oh dear…what did you do?"

"I-I kinda…well…home ec…I was preparing something with my partner—lab partner," why did I correct myself? "And I accidentally hit my hand on the counter. A bowl broke and my hand really hurts."

Shizune raised an eyebrow; I knew nothing made sense about my story, but I wasn't going to outright say the truth. I was too confused at the moment. She sighed and examined my hand, turning it left and right a bit. I winced each time and she looked at my pain. "I think you could've just broken your hand…accidentally…hit your hand?"

I nodded and she sighed. "Let's get it wrapped up and such. I'm going to have to call your dad down, if he isn't busy."

My eyes widened, "No! Please don't call my dad down!"

Shizune looked at me; I had fear on my face now, hiding the pain of my possibly broken hand. She sighed, "What about your mother?"

I sighed, "That'd be better…do you have to call either of them?"

She nodded, "This is a serious matter. Now who is it going to be?"

I thought for a moment: my mother would be understanding, though, the fact that I broke something might not go over well with her. Plus, she was at home; it'd be a pain for her to drive over to the school. Then, there was my father. The new dean of the school who was already dealing with adjusting with new surroundings like myself. He'd be furious. But he was at the school already.

I sighed.

About fifteen minutes later, Minato Namikaze entered the room. In a fancy white button up shirt with an odd looking tie and a grey suit jacket over the top, my dad's hands met his hips were the hips were covered with a pair of darker brown pants. My dad's fashion sense made no sense…then again I liked orange a lot. He looked at me and then to Ms. Shizune.

"What happened?" He asked.

Shizune sighed, "Well," she crossed her arms, "it seems that your son hurt himself during home ec. I think he may have broken his hand."

My father looked at me with concern, but a little bit of confusion as he walked over. My hand was wrapped up and I couldn't make eye contact with him. He knelt down to my level, since I was sitting, and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, then back away, and nodded. "Yeah…my hand just hurts, that's all."

He sighed and stood up, "Can you call his class and tell someone to bring down his stuff for him? I'll let his mother know to come pick him up."

I glanced up at him and shook my head, "Dad...I don't need to go home early!"

"It's fine...Kiba can still come over tonight. But I don't want you putting any pressure on that hand anymore today. Tomorrow, we will get it examined by the doctor, alright?" My dad reassured; this was different from usual. It still seemed like a stern punishment but at the same time, I wasn't really being punished.

I refused to argue anymore and nodded. Ms. Shizune grabbed the phone and dialed the number to which I assumed was Ms. Yuhi's classroom. After a second or two, it was picked up. "Hi, this is Ms. Shizune from the nurse's. Could you please bring down Naruto Uzumaki's stuff? You're sending a student? Got it. Thank you." She hung up.

"Someone is coming down with your stuff right away. Mr. Namikaze, you said you would be taking care of the arrangements?" She asked, and my father nodded, taking out his cell phone.

"Yeah. I'll call her right now. She should be home by now." He dialed my mother's number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hey Kushina...Naruto hurt himself today and I'm sending him home early...no, no, don't worry...it's nothing too serious. He might've broken his hand that's all...calm down! I said it's not that serious!" Not too serious? Bullshit. I rubbed my hand delicately as he continued talking to my mother, who I could hear freaking out.

"Just come get him okay? He'll be waiting near the front of the school." After a second, my dad hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. "Your mom is on her way. I'll wait until that student comes-"

The door opened suddenly and there was Kiba, with my stuff; he was panting heavily, which made me assume that he ran to the nurse's, basically. I blushed a bit. Kiba didn't have to bring me my stuff, but I looked away to hide my embarrassment. The brunet caught his breath and looked at Ms. Shizune then to my father, "I-I brought (breath) your stuff (breath)."

My dad smirked, "Are you Kiba?"

Kiba, still catching his breath, looked at my father and gulped. I was sure that he recognized him immediately. "Y-Yes...Mr. Namikaze…"

"Don't be so tense. Why are you breathing heavily?" My father asked, crossing his arms.

"I wanted to make sure (breath) that Naruto got his stuff…" Kiba glanced at me, but still answering my father. "And that everything was okay…"

I looked at him, and frowned a bit; he was worried. He was genuinely worried. My heart pinched again and I held in a gasp. I felt completely bad at this point. How could someone as nice as Kiba be attracted to someone as selfish...and confusing...and mean as myself? I inwardly smacked myself for thinking wrongly of the boy at first. The whole time, he had just been trying to be a good friend and I was the one second guessing our friendship.

"I'm fine, okay?" I answered and Kiba took a moment, before nodding.

My dad sighed, "Well, Kiba. Since you will be attending my house tonight, I assume you can wait with Naruto outside until his mom gets him. Carry his stuff for him?"

Kiba nodded, and stood up straight, "Sure thing...I can still come over?"

"Of course...why not?"

Kiba smiled, loosening up a bit; the older blonde smirked and cleared his throat, "But that doesn't mean you can leave with him right now. Understand? I won't have anyone ditching."

The brunet nodded, "Yessir."

My father turned and opened the door, then looked at me before leaving, "Take care, son. I'll see you later." I nodded and he left, shutting the door. Kiba adjusted the stuff on his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." I stood up and followed my red cheeked friend out of the nurse's office. "Thanks again, Ms. Shizune." 

"No problem...come back soon…" She said and both Kiba and I gave her a weird look, before leaving.

Why say come back soon if you are a nurse?

The walk with Kiba was silent, but I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

"Sorry." We said in unison.

We looked at each other, "What? Why?"

Again, in unison. I sighed. "You go first…"

"No you."

I sighed and gave in. "I'm sorry...for yelling at you today." 

"You yelled at me…?" Kiba asked, confused.

I looked at him, "When Ms. Yuhi wanted you to bring me down to the nurse's?"

He made an "oh" shape with his mouth and looked forward. "Well, that's okay...I actually wanted to apologize for the other day."

I stopped in my tracks and he almost went on without me, before noticing that I had paused. "What?"

"What did you say…?"

"I'm sorry about the other day...about kissing you…"

My heart twinged, but in a different way this time. "W-What do you mean?"

"I feel...like we've been moving way too fast. Even though we aren't together, we never really have gotten a chance to get to know each other the right way. I mean...I'm abrasive, I know. But I feel like I pushed you to a point where you just feel awkward around me," Kiba shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked down. I could see his eyes starting to well up, and I walked a little bit closer to him.

"Kiba…"

He stepped back a bit, "Maybe...maybe I shouldn't come over tonight."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "Kiba! No...I want you...I want you to come over."

He looked up at me and sighed, "Do you really mean that…? Or are you only doing it because your parents are expecting me?"

I paused. What did I want? It was my parents' idea in the first place. To assess Kiba Inuzuka as a good influence or not. "I-I…"

"I thought so...Naruto, you're a nice guy...but I want to be just friends right now...okay?" Kiba said, looking away. His eyes were still heavy with emotion that I couldn't help but look away as well.

"Is that so…?" I muttered; I wasn't as good as Kiba at keeping emotions inside, but from what I could tell, Kiba was as distraught as well. But why was I getting so hurt? This was what I wanted! For things to go slower so I could figure things out! Why...did I feel so hurt?

"It's for the best...I'm sorry...I'm a terrible friend." Kiba mentioned, looking at me from turned down head and uprisen eyes.

I completed the distance between us and grabbed his coat. I pushed him up against the wall and held him there. The shock on Kiba's face was apparent and his tears fell down his cheeks slightly. I winced at the pain in my hand but ignored it afterward; I looked him deep in the eyes, "Look into my eyes."

He couldn't help but look away. I knew he loved my eyes, I could tell by the way he stared at me.

"I don't give...a shit...anymore. Kiba, look. I don't want things to go too fast. You're right...but don't think...for a minute, that I regretted what happened the other day. I...I wanted it. I wanted to confirm something...and it has for me, Kiba," I released the grip on him a bit more and Kiba refused to move. He was still shocked, "I know...that there's some sort of stronger bond between us than I can explain...I don't know what it is yet, but it's too soon to judge. Especially since we just met...but don't think for a second that I didn't like it…"

Kiba's eyes widened even more and his mouth quivered; I watched his lips and pushed mine against his again. He closed his eyes a bit and I did mine, then pulled back. "See…? I can...do...it all day…" Something inside me pushed me over the edge; I found myself back at 'home'. His lips pressed against mine in a mixture of lust and greed.

He must've eaten a strawberry or two when in home ec...I could taste them again. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, my tears threatening to fall down as well.

"What...what are we doing right now…?" Kiba asked.

I looked at him, not understanding the question.

"Why...why did you want me to kiss you if you aren't...gay…?"

I blinked and looked away, "I-I don't know…"

"Naruto-" 

"Kiba. I need to be sure...I agree...let's just be friends for now...but can we...not be strangers?" I wasn't sure if I made sense, but Kiba nodded. I knew he understood. I smiled a little and the brunet cupped my cheeks, wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumbs. I realized at that moment that Kiba was taller than me; not by much, but he was.

I laughed a bit and he pressed his forehead to mine. "Naruto, that's fine with me. As long as you're honest with me, I'm okay with whatever you want…"

The sincerest of moments were broken once my phone started going off in my pocket. I pulled back from Kiba and he straightened himself out, as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

It was my mother. "Yeah…? I'm on my way out." I hung up and put my phone away. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, for sure...I'm bringing over some cool games and what not. So I hope you don't mind." Kiba responded, and I shook my head.

"That's fine with me. Get back to class now before your stuff gets taken." I suggested and Kiba smirked.

"Okay Mother Hen." He joked and I rolled my eyes; at least underneath all that cocky exterior, there was a genuine and sincere guy. A friend.

Kiba hugged me tight and I hugged back, as he walked off towards our class again. I watched him leave and let out a sigh. I wasn't sure exactly what I was getting myself into, but I knew for a fact that there was some sort of connection between Kiba Inuzuka and myself.

I let out one more exhale, to calm myself down, and went outside of the school to get to my mother who was waiting in the car. I opened the door and put my stuff in the back. She hugged me instantly and began the barrage of questions like: "How did you hurt yourself?!" and "why did you end up breaking your hand?!". Things I really couldn't answer directly or fully; she was just a ball of emotion.

And so was I...I could see where I got it from.

I remember one time long ago, that my mother had caught me crying because I had hurt myself. It was a while ago, when I was about thirteen. I didn't want my parents to see me in pain. And I wanted to hide it. It would make me stronger, I didn't have to feel like I was making my dad or mom upset.

And she held me, calming me down. "It's alright to cry honey...even your dad does sometimes, but don't tell him I said that."

I laughed at the memory as we drove off, her still talking my ear off with questions. I couldn't answer them directly, but I realized what my mom had meant back then.

With Kiba, it was okay to be open with him...to show him how I truly felt. For once, I felt...liberated of my feelings. And it was all because of meeting Kiba Inuzuka...I couldn't help but smile as I watched the school leave behind me in the distance.

Things were going to change. And I knew it was going to happen that night.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to change up the musical content of the story flow a bit, because I really had an idea last night about how I wanted the story to go. That being said, know that there is going to be a bit of character dynamic change soon, so just watch out for that! Things are going to get craaaazy~ Comment, fave, read, review, share, all that stuff. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Alone Together

**Me & You**

Chapter Six: **Alone Together**

Crickets chirped outside my window as I waited on my bed.

It had been three hours since school had been let out; where was Kiba? He was supposed to come over right after school, and it wasn't like he had to get a ride from his mother. I sighed and pulled out my phone for the twentieth time, checking to see if I had any messages.

"Where are you…?" I voiced to myself as I typed it into a text message.

I sent the text and waited; maybe I had scared him away. Maybe Kiba had decided that being friends with me was way too much to handle. I felt a little down after that thought. I got up and trudged over to my window, looking out to see if I could see any cars approach my home. It was 6:30 almost, when dinner was supposed to be.

A knock came to my door and I looked over my shoulder, "Come in."

My mother walked in and I sighed, looking back out the window. She closed the door behind her and walked over to me. I could see her reflection in the window and she smiled, "Hey honey. When is Kiba getting here?"

"I'm not sure," I turned around completely and took out my phone again; no response, "he hasn't responded yet."

"I hope he's okay...dinner is almost ready. Maybe you should call him?" My mother suggested and I shrugged.

"I guess I can try again."

"You already called?"

"Yeah, twice."

"Well, maybe he had to go home and get something. Got busy. He'll come, don't worry about it too much. You seem stressed out...is everything okay?" My mother asked and I averted my eyes a bit.

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." I answered and my mother sighed, nodding before heading out my door. After she had shut it, I dialed Kiba's number and held the phone to my ear.

**Brrriiinnnnggg**

**Briiiiiiinnnnnngg**

**Brii-** "Hello?"

I was shocked that he had actually answered this time, "H-Hey! Kiba, are you still coming over?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry I haven't been replying or anything. I was dealing with some family stuff...just...yeah, I'll be over shortly. I'll leave now…" Before I could even say anything, Kiba hung up the phone and I blinked, surprised.

What was that about? He sounded...downtrodden.

I put my phone down then walked downstairs. The smell of freshly chopped onions and garlic filled my nose and I could feel the heat of the kitchen emanating from around the corner; what was my mother even making? I walked into the kitchen and saw her, with her apron back on, hard at work. My dad must've been in the study upstairs, as he was nowhere in site. I looked at the various pots and pans on the stove and was a little skeptical. "How's everything coming along?"

My mother turned to look at me and smiled, going back to her stirring, "Good...I think!"

"You think…?"

"Yeah! New recipe but it should be good."

I glanced over her shoulder; it seemed that she was making some sort of pasta with chicken and what not. "I hope Kiba likes all this…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Wait, why all the special occasion-esque food? It's just a friend staying the night…"

"Well," she stopped stirring and put some of the stuff on low heat, covering the chicken once again after applying the onions and garlic and other garnishes, "it's important that we make a good first impression as well as he does. I want your friends to like me. Got it? I don't want to be the lame mother that just has no kids over because they're all at other people's houses."

I laughed a little bit; my mom was crazy. "Really...mom, you don't have to cook a gigantic-"

"IT'S ALREADY DONE."

I jumped a bit at my mom's sudden outburst, but she cleared her throat and giggled, "Now. Can you go get your father from the study? Dinner is almost ready. He can't hear me from down here. He's only in his thirties and he acts like he's seventy something." She went back to cooking and I nodded, still shaken by her shouting.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs once again, slowly though, as there was really no rush. Kiba still had a good five minutes before arrival, so I was good. I went to down the hall and found my father's study. I knocked before entering, and opened the door slightly. I only went half in, seeing that he was at his desk.

He glanced up from his paperwork. His desk faced the door and it almost looked very official, like I had just walked into the President's office or something. I smiled and entered all the way, "Uh, hey. Mom says dinner is almost ready."

"Ah, okay! Thanks for letting me know." My dad responded. I started to walk away and I could tell he stood up and sighed, "Naruto?"

I looked over my shoulder and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a moment…?"

I felt a little hesitant walking back inside, but I did so; I did not want to piss off my father. I closed the door and walked a little closer to the desk, sitting down in one of the chairs. My dad smiled lightly, "Why are you acting like I'm punishing you or something?"

"I don't know...I thought I had done something wrong."

"Well, you shouldn't have such a guilty conscience." He responded, causing me to think back to all my incidents with Kiba. Especially the one that was on my stomach.

I shifted a bit in my chair and sighed, "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about the move...I know you've been...feeling very outcasted, no?" He assumed, walking around the desk. He sat down near me, but facing me, on the desk and crossed his arms.

I nodded; to be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, but I barely talked to or hung out with anyone except for Kiba. If they were in my classes, I would talk to them. But I hadn't seeked any of them out yet to hang out. Hell, I didn't even have any of their numbers yet. If they had phones. This day in age, they probably would.

"And I know it's been hard for you...leaving your friends and-"

"Don't...say it…"

I cut him off, knowing where he was going with things. I could tell my father's silence wasn't shocked, but more so understanding, "Friends...and blank, behind. But, look," he put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch a bit. I crossed my arms and glanced at him, "things are going to be okay...I want you to make friends...I want you to live a little, like your mother says, but...I'm just trying to keep a good reputation at this new job, yah know? I want to be able to provide for you and your mother, and maybe hopefully one day be able to retire and be well off with my family. But...I'm afraid that if things go wrong at this private school, with you or anything, it's going to go on top of me. I've been to a few staff meetings,"

He got off the desk and walked back behind it, taking a seat there, "and it seems as everyone is a bit stuck up. But. I know, that as long as we show that we can be reliable and good and all that business, I won't have to worry about any second thoughts. Does that make sense…?"

I blinked, looking at my father. "So...what you are saying...is that, if you don't approve of my only best friend tonight, I can't hang out with him anymore...because you want to keep your job?"

"Don't say it like that, Naruto," my father seemed a bit more stern and I growled a bit.

"No...that's exactly what it is! You want me to make friends and such after moving me here…! And I can't choose my own friends?" I stood up and sighed, "I'm sorry dad, but Kiba is my best friend...and I like-like hanging out with him." I caught my slip and blushed a little bit. I could tell my dad noticed, but he said nothing. 

He sighed, "I'll be down in a few…" And he started working on finishing his paperwork. I exited the study and headed downstairs. To my surprise, someone was talking with my mother in the kitchen. "That voice…" I muttered to myself. I hurried down the stairs and went around the corner to see Kiba in the kitchen, with my mother. He had on an apron as well: I had yet to see the boy in anything but his uniform. He was wearing this red t-shirt that clung tight, but not too tightly, to his body and a pair of grey sweatpants. His shoes were off of course, as well as his socks, and he was helping my mother cook it seemed.

"So, you do what with the noodles?" My mother asked. Was she asking _Kiba_ for cooking advice?

"Oh, after they're almost fully malleable, you're going to strain them, then put them straight in with the chicken. That way, they will still stay fresh and everything and the noodles also get the flavor of the meat and veggies that's cooking with it." Kiba explained, quite intelligently. I blinked and couldn't believe my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and cleared my throat.

Kiba and my mother both turned to look at me, and I could tell that Kiba was blushing a bit. "Hey there…! How long were you just standing there like a creep?"

"Long enough to hear that you know how to cook," I walked in and looked at everything. It looked fantastic! Ten times better than it did five minutes prior, "why don't you cook like this is in Home Ec?"

"I do," Kiba responded, "we just haven't gotten a chance to do anything yet." He stuck out his tongue playfully and I rolled my eyes. Of course, another surprise for the mystical Kiba. My mom sighed contently and started finishing up everything. She did what Kiba had told her to do with the noodles and finished up the pasta successfully.

"Thank you for your help, Kiba! I don't think this dinner would've turned out without it." My mother admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed judging from the tone of her voice.

"No problem," he walked over to me and hugged me tightly; my heart started to pound again, but I hugged back, smiling. We pulled apart and I looked around for his stuff.

"Where's your things?"

"Over there. On the couch. Is that a good place for them?"

I nodded, "For now. We can move them up to my room after dinner."

Kiba smirked, "Cool beans."

I walked over to the table and took a seat across from my mother, which left Kiba to sit across from my father (who had yet to come downstairs). Kiba took the seat between my mother and I and filled his plate up with pasta and bread. "What would you like to drink, Kiba?" My mother asked.

The brunet shrugged, "Anything really works for me, Ms. Uzumaki. What do you have?"

My mom blushed a bit at the formality, and looked to me and gave me an awkward wink, "Pssh, call me Kushina. Or Kush for short. Yah know." I awkwardly stared back at my mother, kicking her underneath the table. She jolted a bit and growled at me. "Kushina is just fine." She cleared her throat.

Kiba laughed sheepishly and nodded, "Okay...Kushina. What do you have?"

"I'll get you a Coke. Hope you like it?"

"That's fine with me." Kiba replied and I looked at him. We both stifled a bit of laughter; his being genuine and mine being embarrassed. Finally, from the stairs, my dad had come down. He glanced at both of us and smiled, looking over at Kiba.

"I see Kiba finally arrived," he walked over to my best friend and held out his hand, "nice to meet you formally this time. The name's Minato."

"Minato, got it. Kiba." He replied.

"Of course, at school, you should probably call me Mr. Namikaze. Just saying." My dad stated, sitting down in his chair. Kiba nodded, knowing not to cross my father; so far, so good, Kiba was doing well with my family.

My mother came back with Kiba's coke and placed it next to his plate. Kiba mouthed a barely audible thank you and waited for everyone else to start eating before he even picked up his fork. Everyone had dished up their plates and began eating. There was a dull silence for the next few minutes, when finally my father spoke up.

"So, Kiba," he started.

'Here we go." I thought, waiting for the onslaught of questions. I felt as if my dad was going to be interrogating a boy who was dating his daughter...wait, let's not use that metaphor.

"Yes?" Kiba responded.

"What are your grades like in school? I know I'm the new dean, but I don't have time to check everyone's grades all the time. Besides, that'd be weird." My dad asked, and I gulped, but was genuinely intrigued. Kiba never really did talk about his grades much, so I was interested to hear how he was in school. He acted like he was a troublemaker.

Kiba took a second to finish his bite and he cleared his throat, "Well...I'm currently the 5th highest ranked Sophomore at the school."

There was a stunned silence this time. I almost choked on my drink as the words left Kiba's mouth, "Wait, really?!"

Kiba glanced at me and nodded, "Yeah…? I never told you?"

I shook my head feverishly and waited for him to speak more.

"Yeah...uhm. My family is very strict on grades and stuff like that. Very strict in general. My sister is attending veterinary school right now and my mother is a very successful vet actually. She is called on duty all the time to different cities; so she isn't around that often, but she tends to want me to follow in the footsteps of my sister. So, yeah...I keep up my grades." Kiba explained.

This was a different Kiba than I had met before; was he just putting on an act or was this all true? Either way, my dad and mom seemed to be as shocked as I was.

"Well, that's good to hear! So why all the behavioral issues?" My dad bluntly asked and my mom cleared her throat.

"Minato…!" She mumbled. My father looked over to my mother and then back to Kiba.

"I'm quite curious."

Kiba shuffled in his chair. This time, I could tell that he was uncomfortable. I sighed, "He's an eccentric personality! I mean, just because you can be super smart...doesn't necessarily mean you can stay focused, right?" I answered for him.

Kiba sighed and shook his head, "I mean...if you must know…"

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to, Kiba." My mother chimed in, and my father looked slightly displeased.

"Well, nevermind then...ignore my question. So you want to be a vet when you're older?" My dad asked next; I was surprised that my dad had let things go so easily. Maybe the huge grade thing was a pushing point in Kiba's favor.

"Well, not really. I don't want to do that, to be honest with you." Kiba answered, "It's what my mom wants. I...I really want to either do music or cook."

"I'll just say...your cooking is really stellar." My mother chimed in, eating more of the pasta. My father raised an eyebrow.

"You helped make this?"

Kiba nodded a bit and he gave a nod of approval, "It is pretty good."

The brunet smiled and glanced at me; I couldn't help but smile as well; the fact of the matter was: my parents were getting along well with Kiba.

"So this music thing, I hear that you and Naruto are starting up a band, no?" My mother asked, looking at me for confirmation; I couldn't help but nod.

Kiba cleared his throat a bit by drinking some soda and smiled, "Yeah! Your son has an amazing singing voice and I'm going to teach him how to play guitar a bit so he can do rhythm…! It's going to be great, right, Naruto?" He nudged me and I chimed in finally after being so silent.

"Yeah…! I mean, I have to ease into the idea, but it doesn't seem like a bad one." I responded; truthfully, I was still iffy. Since the only time we ever talked about it was when Kiba ended up confessing that he was gay to me and what not.

"Mhm. I think it'll be fine...if that's okay with you both?" Kiba asked my parents, and they looked at each other. My mother gave my father a look of approval and shrugged.

My father sighed, "I don't see why not. Where are you going to have rehearsals?"

"Probably at my house. I have lots of room for a drumset and such. Unless we can rehearse here…?" Kiba asked. My dad shook his head.

"Not possible. Loud music during times when I have to do grading and work and all that, it'll be difficult for me to concentrate. Sorry, but no. Luckily you do have room at your place." My dad said honestly and Kiba nodded in understanding.

Dinner progressed on and finally all of us were done eating. Kiba and I entered my room and I shut the door behind me. "So when were you gonna tell me you were a super smart kid!?"

Kiba blinked at me, "What…? Oh, well you never asked."

I face palmed. Kiba shoved his hands into his sweats' pockets and looked around my room, "You have a really nice room~"

"Thanks...I like to keep things orderly a bit." I admitted; my room was immaculate. To be honest, I don't remember having to stress about cleaning my room because it always was clean. I sat down on my bed and Kiba grabbed his heavy looking duffel.

I raised a question, "Why'd you pack so much…?"

Kiba stopped and looked away, "U-Uhm...n-no reason."

I wasn't buying it, "Kiba…? Why do you have so much stuff in your bag…?"

He sighed and sat down next to me; his demeanor changed completely. "Well, you know how I was like...away for a couple of hours before coming over?"

I nodded and he continued. "I got...into a fight with my mother," he sighed and picked his knees up close to his chest, hugging them with his arms, "we fought about a couple of things. Including my career choices…"

I frowned; but that still didn't explain why Kiba would pack...oh. "She...kicked you out?"

Kiba's silence answered that for me and I sighed, "Kiba...you know my parents won't let you stay here right? Maybe for the weekend, but for a temporary amount of time, I doubt it will happen."

"I know...but I thought...if I proved myself even more than I had originally planned...your dad wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But my career choice isn't why my mom kicked me out…" Kiba admitted, looking at me slightly.

"What do you mean…?"

"My mother was the only one who didn't really know about my sexuality...her and my sister," Kiba started, "so...something came out by accident and it resulted in an hour long shouting match and finally, she kicked me out."

I couldn't believe it; he had been kicked out because he liked boys? I then thought about what my parents would think. I gulped and scooted a bit closer to Kiba. The brunet noticed this and ended up putting his head on my shoulder. I could hear slight whimpering, and I put an arm around him.

"Kiba…"

"Naruto...I-I...I really don't deserve...you as a friend, you know that right?" Kiba muttered through slight tears and I pushed him away from me a bit to look at him.

"What?"

"I-I made you confused...and after kissing you and all that, I've been fighting this urge...this really bad urge. And I kinda exploded on my mother and told her...I'm a fuck up...and you shouldn't be hanging around me." Kiba muttered and I sighed.

"Kiba...look. I-I did those things out of my own free will...I did. And you know that. But, just because I-I don't know if I'm gay or not...doesn't mean you're a bad friend…" I reassured and Kiba scoffed.

"Now, I have nowhere to stay. Because of something I can't control."

"You have here tonight…" I spoke and Kiba smiled at me, his eyes still watering a bit.

"Thanks...just...forget all the negative, okay? We should play some games or something…" Kiba suggested, wiping his eyes. I shook my head and pulled him into a hug.

It was warm and sincere and it felt like a puzzle piece fitting perfectly in its place.

Kiba stiffened up a bit from the suddenness and finally relaxed after a couple of seconds. I smiled, "I'm not letting you be upset...so, yeah, let's play games and try and have a good night? You impressed my parents so breathe."

The brunet pulled back and nodded, taking a big breath. "You're right...I brought over the new Smash Bros. on the Wii U. Wanna play?"

I blinked a couple of times and laughed, "Hell yes I do! I'll kick your ass at it!"

I shocked Kiba, I could tell, but he smirked back and returned a retort with just as much ferocity, "In your dreams, fox face!"

"Bring it dog-breath." I stuck my tongue out playfully back, like Kiba had always done. The brunet blushed and smiled, going to his bag to retrieve his game console.

Once the Wii U had been set up, games went for hours it seemed. And the wins went back and forth: first Kiba had won, but the determination in my soul brought out a monster. And I won the next couple. Then Kiba had one the next three. It was back and forth. We had decided to take a break and Kiba looked at his phone.

"Holy shit...it's 2 in the morning. We've been playing for like 7 hours." Kiba laughed. I looked at my phone to confirm, and let out a breath.

"You're right," I fell onto my back and put my hands behind my head, "what to do now?"

Suddenly, I felt myself being held to the ground. I opened my eyes and noticed that Kiba had started straddling me. I blushed profusely and tried to get out from his grip, "K-Kiba...!? What are you doing?"

"Naruto...I know...I know you're not sure about anything. But I have to do this…" Kiba started grinding his ass against my crotch and I stifled a moan, biting my lower lip. I couldn't move my hands but for some reason, I didn't want it to necessarily stop.

"K-Kiba...s-stop…" I managed to get out and he closed my mouth with a kiss.

Suddenly, I felt myself being shaken. "Naruto! Wake up!"

I looked around and sat up; I was free from Kiba's clutches and he looked at me, confused. "Are you alright? You kinda fell asleep...and uhm…"

He pointed to my crotch. I had changed into pajama pants earlier in the night and I looked down. I had a raging hardon. I covered it up and blushed, "G-Gah...yeah I'm fine! Just...a weird dream." How could I have fallen asleep that fast? Was I that tired? Whether I was or not, I was definitely awake now. Judging from the protruding member between my legs. Kiba held his legs in and nodded, "O-Okay...what were you dreaming about…?"

I looked away and Kiba moved to make eye contact with me. "You weren't dreaming about me, were you?"

I didn't respond and Kiba smirked, then laughed, "You were weren't you! I mean, you were?"

I growled, "Yes okay! I was dreaming about you! But only for a short second! It felt so real though…" I blushed and Kiba lifted my chin to meet eye contact with me.

"Well...what did you do in the dream…?"

My heartbeat was racing and I stuttered, "U-Uhm...well...I laid back and you held me down by my arms…"

Kiba had this thoughtful look on his face then pushed me onto my back; my arms were held above my head and I couldn't move them. "K-Kiba...stop. Seriously!"

It was dejavu; this time, since I knew it was real, I was a little more hesitant. Why were my thoughts more perverted than myself? I knew I was still confused, yet I was daydreaming about my male best friend? Who...happened to be very attractive without all of his uniform on...what was I saying!?

I blushed and shook a little bit, "Kiba…"

"Then what happened…?"

He asked me and I refused to say. He held my arms a bit tighter and I winced, "Kiba, you're hurting me a bit…"

"I'll relax a bit if you tell me what happened next." He stuck out his tongue playfully and I couldn't resist. What did I have to lose? My parents were asleep and it was late. There would be no interruptions. I let out a sigh.

"You...you started grinding on my...ahhh!" I couldn't even finish my sentence as Kiba started doing what had happened in my dream, as if he had read my mind already.

"Like this?" He was turning red now; he was receiving a form of pleasure from this as well. I could tell that he was erect as well, from the grinding was pushing his own excitement into my stomach. I stifled a moan, biting my lower lip.

"Kiba…! Please...not right now...I-I can't…" I whimpered, my eyes starting to water a bit. I could tell that Kiba had stopped because he gave me a look of surprise; the brunet let go of my wrists and sighed, getting off of me.

"Uhm...can I take a shower really quick, before we go to sleep…?" Kiba asked, scratching the back of his head. He refused to make eye contact with me and I sat up.

"U-Uhm...yeah. My bathroom is right there...there's towels in there already. Knock yourself out." I answered and Kiba headed towards my personal bathroom, shutting the door behind him once he was inside. I let out a sigh of relief then thought about what had just happened.

I heard the shower turn on and I looked down at my bare feet. Then I lifted my hands and held them to my face. My thoughts were racing. I had to think about this.

I first thought about how when Kiba and I had first met...he had ended up carrying me to the nurse's office after practically breaking my ankle. I looked at my bandaged wrist and smirked. Then there was how I got mad at those stupid idiots talking about the gay teacher...and how I felt the fire in my chest...wait.

Why? Why had I felt that fire? It's not like...I was gay...or was I?

I then thought about when Kiba had invited me to hangout at the arcade and join a band with him. The mini hang out was fun; and I had never laughed or smiled so much. Beating Kiba at Guitar Hero felt great. But him beating me at air hockey...not so much. But I wasn't really upset...I was having fun.

But he was just my best friend. I had made that clear.

"_Just kiss me…"_

My eyes widened and I remembered what I had said to Kiba.

"_Just kiss me...I want to know"_

Why did I want to know…? The fact of the matter was: I kissed my best friend. He seemed genuinely hurt by what I had done. And I couldn't stop myself. I knew he liked me, yet I led him on as if I knew that I liked guys.

I sighed and gritted my teeth; why was I such a douche? Then...of course, there was me looking at Sakura. I noted all of her beautiful feminine features, yet...there was no reaction. I had never really found any attraction towards girls, not even Sakura. Sure, she was kind hearted, but...why was I getting so turned on by Kiba? A male! Not a girl, but a boy! Like me!?

I let out one more final breath and then I realized one last thing: the hallway meeting earlier that day.

"_I'm not sure yet...but Kiba, let's be friends...just not strangers?"_

What did _I _even mean by that?

"_I could...do it...all day…"_

I kissed him. On my own free will; I even said I could do it all day. I looked to the bathroom door and closed my eyes. It was official: I think...I think I knew the answer.

A few minutes later, a wet Kiba exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He dried his head off a bit with another towel. I looked at him as I finished up another round of Smash, "Hey. Enjoy your shower?"

"Playing without me are you?" Kiba asked, seeming a little bit better.

I shrugged, "I wasn't just gonna sit here and wait for you to be done. I might as well practice at getting better."

Kiba snickered, "Okay then...well, I'm gonna remove the towel now. You can look away if you want…"

"Sure thing." I turned my head and I could hear the towel drop to the floor. I couldn't help but glance over; Kiba was bent over in his bag and I could see everything. He had amazing legs...that just led up to the most perfect looking ass and I could see his junk between his legs; he seemed to be somewhat endowed. I was jealous, but I looked away before Kiba turned around.

He put on pants and sat down next to me, still shirtless. "Didn't peek didya?" He joked.

I blushed, "N-No."

Kiba picked up another controller and we ended up playing another round or two of Smash. Finally, it was about four in the morning. The brunet yawned and stretched his arms, "I'm pretty tired. Where can I crash?"

"I was thinking in my bed."

"But where would you sleep? I can't take your-"

"With...me."

There was silence and Kiba scoffed, "Quit joking…"

"I want to _sleep_ with you." I repeated.

Kiba blushed and I could see his breathing pick up a bit; he looked confused though. "W-What do you mean?"

"Kiba...I thought about things...while you were in there. What you did to me earlier, I really haven't had a reaction like that before. Whenever I look at other girls, which is rare, I don't really...get turned on or notice anything about them other than their looks. Personalities, maybe. But it's rare. I never really...looked at anyone...like the way I look at you," I explained and I could see Kiba starting to understand.

"What are you saying…?" Kiba asked, hesitantly.

"I'm saying...I think I could be gay...it's a high possibility. I mean...you've given me more erections than mornings...so, that's a feat….but, like I said, I'm still not sure," I paused.

Kiba looked a little upset and he nodded, "Yeah...I get it."

"But...I'm sure enough that I want to try things with you…" I finished off and Kiba's head shot up. He had a slight smile on his face and he nodded.

"R-Really? You mean that?"

I nodded, as surely as I could, "Yup…! So...will, you snuggle with me tonight…?"

Kiba's blush couldn't get redder as he stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me up into a hug. I blushed and hesitantly nuzzled my head into his chest. Like I had said, he was slightly taller than me; but my head fit perfectly under his neck.

I felt him kiss the top of my head delicately, and I shuddered. I pressed every part of me against him, keeping the warmth in. I felt...safe. In his arms, I felt like nothing would happen to me. I guess...that's a good thing, right?

He pulled back and lifted my chin a bit, "You're silly, you know that, fox face?"

"Just hurry up and kiss me before your puppy breath knocks me out." I responded and closed the distance between us. Kiba let out a slight moan and we found ourselves in a more passionate kiss than ever before.

Tongue entered the fray and I was slightly surprised, but returned the favor; I had never kissed anyone like this before, so it was all very new. The brunet found himself tugging on my lower lip a bit with his teeth and I moaned, forcing myself to push into him even more. Kiba shuffled us both over a bit and pulled away for breath, hitting the lights. It was dark, but there was only the moonlight to keep us slightly illuminated.

I pulled him by his wrists and laid down on the bed. He got in with me and we got underneath the covers. I snuggled up to his chest and he laid on his back, keeping an arm around me. "What if your parents come in and see us like this?"

"It's whatever...they won't. My dad will most likely go right to his study and my mom works on the weekend. So she'll be gone before we are even awake." I answered in a whisper.

Kiba nodded and there was a moment of silence.

"Naruto?"

"Mhmm…?" I answered tiredly. I had become really comfortable against his body heat. I found myself usually really cold. I even wrapped one of my legs across his legs, pushing my crotch against his hip and tucking my foot underneath his knee. I looked up to him and I could tell that he was looking at me too.

"You know what I like about you?"

"What…?" I was genuinely interested.

"Even though you're very quiet, I know that really you're excitable and not afraid to do anything. You're fearless...and you care about others...like me." Kiba responded, and I blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the fact that you've been thinking about me...doesn't that show you care? What we're doing right now...you care about me. You even hugged me when I told you I got kicked out," I could hear Kiba's voice hitching a bit and I sat up a little more, "I can't really go to anyone else about this...so...thank you...for being a really good friend…"

I smiled lightly and nodded, "No problem...you don't need to thank me...I'm just doing my job." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in as I got back into my sleeping position I was in a few seconds prior.

"Goodnight Kiba…"

"Goodnight Naruto." Kiba pulled me a bit closer and I fell asleep almost instantly. Before I could finally doze off though, I had counted how many times Kiba's heart had beat. I continued counting my dreams as I drifted off, getting used to having someone like Kiba next to me as I slept.

**A/N**: Now, hear me out: I am not rushing anything just yet. Yes, it seems like it, but you have to remember one thing. When you are a teenager, sometimes things DO go fast. It's not like adult life where things have to be sorted out. Teens make irrational decisions based on hormones or curiosity; and really, that's the basis of these two characters. One is sure, but still immature to what it is to like someone who may or may not like them back, and the other is insecure and unsure of their own body. It's puberty. It's teen life. Things are going to happen soon that'll make the story easier to transition into part two of this, which is another 10 chapters. So I hope you liked this one! It was a bit longer than most, which is good. I'm trying to make the chapters longer as they go on. As long as I'm still getting the story across. Review, fave, comment, share, etc. whatever you do! Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
